Superstition
by RusEmp
Summary: During the fight with Skulker, Danny is stuck in the medieval age. And population doesn't make it easier for him to return. With nothing else to do, he is teaming up with a wrongly accused Sam Manson.
1. Prologue

A.N. I like AU.

It was a usual day in the kingdom of Crockwell. Blue sky was filled with soft white clouds, and birds were flying around, every of them was singing their own songs and searching for some bread crumbs. All in all, the capital of this country, Hort, was your typical medieval city.

People were hurrying somewhere, minding their own business. Traders' were shouting loudly, trying to call attention to their goods, clothes, food and jewelry. Kids were playing on the streets, hitting each other lightly with wooden swords, or just played hide and seek, their laughter filling the streets. People were just enjoying wonderful day.

There was also something unusual this day. Not so peaceful. On that day was planned the fulfillment of the punishment for the most horrible crime of that time - heretism. And as people know, the only proper way to deal with such criminals is fire. Burning on the stake was going to take place on the main square, as it usually happens. In the middle of it was standing a huge stack of wood, awaiting to start burning. And there was a lot of people. It can get boring living here, so for citizens it was something to add some diversity in their lives. Even some kids were there.

It was very loud on the square, until the cardinal walked out. He was wearing white and red clothing, was about fifty years old, with chunks of graying hair on his head. Cardinal made loud sounds with his staff, hitting the stony ground. He started to speak with loud voice.

"Dear subjects of Crockwell kingdom. Today we are punishing the horrible criminal. What has she done, you may I ask. And I will answer that she hadn't done anything to us. But she went against our God, starting to serve the devil and complete his unspeakable orders. She turned against the light and prefered to stay in darkness. God teaches us forgiveness, but how can we forgive someone so evil? God did punish Adam and Eve, so why can't we do the same with the heretic?" There were cheers of encouragement in the crowd, "Bring the prisoner!" Cardinal bellowed.

Immediately the guards came from the doors. Between them was a fifteen years old girl. She was wearing dirty rags and obviously hasn't eaten properly in a long while. The girl had shortcut, raven black hair and purple eyes, which were red from crying. She was handcuffed with heavy iron chains. The girl was led to the place of execution.

"Samantha Manson, you are accused in the heretism and witchcraft, do you have any last words before cleaning fire will punish you for your evildoings?" Cardinal asked loudly, so everything was heard by audience.

"Please, I haven't done anything," Samantha said in hoarse voice.

"Your lies wouldn't do anything, witch. Bring her to the stake!"

Guards did as was told. They carried the girl to the stake and tied her to it. She didn't try to resist. And when the torch almost touched the wood, something unexpected happened.

Green circle appeared in the air, and people started to get away from it as fast as possible. Most of the people stayed out of curiosity, though. Two figures emerged from it, well, more like launched from it. The bigger one was huge, dressed in metal armor with green flaming mohawk, who was grabbing the second one for the throat and stomping him to the ground.

Second one was more terrifying for the citizens. He had pale skin and pure white hair, one his eye was green, the other was blood red, his ears were pointed. The person was dressed in white and black clothes with white cape. Only one word came to mind, looking at him. Demon.

"You are mine now, whelp!" The armored man shouted. His opponent just grinned, showing sharp fangs.

"Skulker, Skulker, you never learn," with that everyone saw black tail wrapping around 'Skulker's' leg and making him fall on the ground.

"We have done it hundred times before, pal," demon said, floating back up on his legs. He approached the fallen enemy, "I win," he materialized a green sword out of nowhere, and stood on Skulker's body, "You lose," demon cut enemy's head out, sending it flying.

To everyone's shock, a little green creature got out of the head. It tried to run away, but demon took out cylindrical metal object, pointed it on the creature. The white vortex appeared and green creature was sucked inside. Once he was done, demon looked around.

"Eh, hi?"

A.N. What do you think about this idea? Good? Bad?


	2. Chapter I: Meeting

A.N. This story is the one I offered instead of Harry Potter. And I like Papa Clockwork.

Danny was not having a good day at all. He really hated Skulker right now. You would think that he will be too afraid to go against King Phantom, but nope. His obsession with hunting has taken the best of him. And NOW Danny was standing in the middle of what looked like a medieval city. He needs to get back. Right after he will deal with terrified crowd around him.

"Eh, hi?" Danny waved slightly. Nobody waved him back, still staring. Why no one ran away is still a question. Phantom hunched his shoulders. Even being the King didn't get rid of his childish nature, must came from his father.

"What?" He deadpanned. Silence.

"Alright, now that's just plain creepy, guys. So I will ask one question and you better answer it. Where. Am. I."

Everyone flinched from such a tone of his voice.

"BEGONE, DEMON!" Cardinal shouted, pointing the cross at him. But Danny hasn't even flinched. Phantom just stared at him.

"Now you are just plain insulting me," he clapped sarcastically, shaking his head, "Look, I'd LOVE to go, really, however...there is one problem, though, what was it," he was stroking nonexistent beard, pretending to be in thought, "Ah, yeah! Do you see any way for me to get back, hm?" He actually got the point, the portal is closed.

Suddenly the guards, wearing identical yellow clothing over iron hauberk and pointed closed helmets, started to surround Phantom. But only completely clueless idiots didn't notice how they were shaking, their weapons as well. Danny may be clueless, but not completely. Plus he could feel the fear easily. Phantom gave a fanged smirk.

"What a hospitality. I still give you a chance to walk away"

He created a green glowing chair from his ectoenergy and sat on it, cross legged. Then a low whistle filled the air. In a blink of an eye Phantom grabbed the arrow, which was flying right into his face.

"In a moment," Danny said and evaporated in a cloud of smoke. Then he reappeared, holding little man in archer's clothes.

"Now, now, it's not very nice. Shooting from the back like a rat, aren't we? You should say: I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry!" He shouted, terrified.

"Don't worry, even though I'm King of Hell doesn't mean I'm coreless monster," people around started to faint, "Now, maybe you will answer me, where in the name of Ancients I am, hm?"

"K-kingdom of Crock-kwell, sir"

"Year?"

"1232," the man was ready to piss himself, seeing that Phantom obviously wasn't satisfied with this answer. And he thanked the God, when Danny let him go, and archer ran away, when the fire stopped.

"Just great. I'm stuck with superstitious people with no means to get home. What a WONDERFUL day!" Phantom said sarcastically, "Now you all have a one question, right? I'm not the one you, humans, call Satan. This guy was a big jerk to say the least. But, I kicked his butt, sealed him away and now his Crown is mine," he snapped his fingers and flaming green crown appeared on his head. Now people were more terrified, if it's even possible. If he defeated the Devil himself, than they are doomed.

"Wh-who are you?" The cardinal squeaked.

"Daniel Phantom, Count of Aragon, Lord of the Infinite Realms and High King of Dead"

His eyes finally fell on the wooden stake. He saw a girl with short black hair. Danny shook his head, realizing that he was staring, and blushed green. Now THAT was what nobody was expecting. But she hasn't noticed that, luck finally was on Danny's side.

"Now what's going on here? Another innocent soul, being accused of heretism, without solid proofs? Oh, that's why I hate this age of time"

He floated closer to her, his cape flowing. She wasn't looking like she was afraid of him, but Phantom knew better, he could smell the fear, after all. Danny smiled softly.

"I can get you out if you want," she blinked in surprise," Of course, it will just strengthen their accusations, but, hey, you will be able to live some more time. What's your name?"

"S-sam Manson," the girls said.

"Hm, fits," he removed her hair from her eyes and saw that they were lavender, "So, what do you say?"

Sam thought about it, if she stays, than people will just burn her. If she goes with him...Sam didn't know. It can be something even worse, or he may just let her go. It's hard to say, judging from his attitude, what this Phantom will do. Plus, since childhood she was told that you should never trust a demon.

"What will happen after that?" Danny shrugged.

"Depends, I don't know what you are going to do. I can't see the future like my father. It's all to you," Sam contemplated some more time.

"I agree," he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Take a deep breath, the first time is always like that," with that they both dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

-Later-

They appeared in some abandoned alleyway. It was filled with stinking of trash and...vital products. The windows were shattered or had cracks on them. Sam immediately fell on the ground, gasping for air. Danny was looking around curiously.

"When I thought about safe place this isn't exactly was expecting. You alright?" He asked looking at his new accomplice.

"Yeah," she said, getting up, slowly.

"So, what are you going to do now, when you are wanted? Your parents maybe?" Her look became as cold as his core. Looks like he hit the sore spot.

"My 'parents' were the ones who accused me!" Sam exclaimed. She flinched after that, remembering that she just shouted at the King of Hell. But he only looked at her with sad look.

"Do you want to talk about it? My sister says it helps to ease the pain," Sam looked at him in surprise.

"Sister?"

"Yeah, Jazz is awesome. She can be annoying sometimes with her overprotectiveness, though," Phantom chuckled, "So..."

She shook her head, "No, I don't," Danny sighed.

"Where are you going to go, then?"

"Why are you so interested?" Sam asked, a bit annoyed.

"Well, father didn't open another portal yet, which means I should stay here for a while. Plus, you are the only one, who doesn't run away in fear, screaming bloody murder," she raised an eyebrow at unfamiliar term, "nevermind"

"So you are going to stalk me?"

"No, no, no," Danny waved with his hands rapidly, "If you don't want, I will go away. I'm just saying that...Protecting others is my obsession, the meaning of my life. And it's you, who needs to be protected right now"

Sam contemplated this offer. She looked in his glowing red and green eyes. There wasn't any evil intent in them, or malicious gleam. Only genuine concern was shining inside.

"Alright, you can go with me," Sam said, sighing. He grinned.

"Awesome!" Danny threw his hands in the air and leaned back in the air.

"But...how are you going to follow me? You aren't exactly the most unnoticeable," she asked with raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I have a way," he said, still grinning. Immediately the ring of moonlight appeared around his waist, splitting in two. Sam watched in shock, how Phantom's hair became raven black, and his eyes became icy blue. He then looked down.

"I may need some new clothes," Danny said. He was wearing black T-shirt and torn jeans with grey sneakers.

"How did you..." Sam asked still in shock.

"That's my human form, helps to blend in. Wait here," Phantom became invisible.

Danny flew out of the alleyway. It took him a lot time to master some of his powers in the human form. Flight was one of them. Yes, he was slower, not so maneuverable, but it still can be useful. People were talking, unsurprisingly, about him. He saw some trader, selling clothes. "Bingo," Danny muttered. He snatched some things and returned.

"That should be enough," he said.

"Ehm, it's women clothes," Sam pointed.

"Flames between!" Danny exclaimed. She supposed it was swearing, "Well, take this on, anyway, rags will call attention"

Danny returned to the shop and stole some other things. He took for himself dark blue tunic with leather belt, black pants and and brown boots. He returned to the alleyway, where Sam was already dressed. She was wearing white and purple dress. Danny gave her a cloak with a hood. She pulled the hood on.

"So, where are we going?"

"My grandmother"

-In the meantime-

The royal castle was truly the most beautiful thing of the capital. It was placed on the hill, so the enemy would have a hard time assaulting it. There was a big courtyard in the center with a beautiful garden. That was a place, where King Roderick preferred to spent his free time, enjoying bird's songs. He was a mid aged man, with green eyes, brown hair and beard.

It was during his rest, when Cardinal Cadagan was fast approaching him.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" He was shouting.

"What's wrong, Cadagan?" Roderick asked the panting old man.

"Devil, Your Majesty!" The King chuckled.

"Cadagan, I'm sure there wasn't..."

"No, no, no. The whole city saw him! He appeared when we were preparing to punish witch Manson. He looked like a sixteen years old boy, with hair white like snow, with black arrowed tail. His eyes glowed green and blood red..."

"What happened?"

"He said that he beated Satan, but I didn't trust a single word, said from his mouth. He called himself Daniel Phantom. There were some titles he named, one of them is Count of Aragon. Maybe there really is such family in that Kingdom, I don't know. He set his eyes on Manson, and it looked like he has taken a liking in her"

"What are you offering to do then?" Roderick asked.

"We need to find a way to defeat him. If what he is saying about defeating the Devil is true, then we must protect ourselves"

"Then you will go and complete this task, Cadagan. In the meantime we will try to find them. Where do you think they will go, if not back in his world, of course?"

"Certainly not to her parents," Cardinal shook his head, "they may go to the fellow heretics"

"Well, we will start searching"

A.N. I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter II: On the way

Danny and Sam were walking to the gates out of the city with Sam leading the way. She couldn't help but stare at him, how casual he looked. Will you say that this boy was a King of Hell? No, Danny looked more like a peasant from far province, which was preciously what he tried to achieve. The iron gates were now opened, letting people in and out. Guards on the entrance narrowed their eyes suspiciously at Sam, but Danny's invisible duplicate just possessed them for a while, until duo will go away.

"So, do we need horses or anything?" He asked Sam.

"Yes, grandma lives far away"

"Let me guess, she preferred to stay in quiet place, when your former parents wanted to live in the big city," she blinked in surprise and nodded.

"How do you know, do you read minds?" Danny chuckled.

"I'm empath," she raised an eyebrow, "Oh, you don't know what it is yet. I'm not a telepath, which means reading thoughts. Empathy is just reading others' emotions. Fear, happiness, stuff like that. Some of us even feed from them, "she had a disgusted look on her face.

"And you..."

"Well, I prefer normal food," he shrugged, not noticing her look, "People mostly don't feel anything, either way"

"Mostly?"

"I know one lady. Penelope makes others miserable to make herself look younger. Nasty woman she is," Danny grimaced.

"And why wouldn't you just move us right there, like you did with an archer?"

"I can't. To teleport somewhere, I need to see this place. Or it can be a place where I already was. Your grandmother's home doesn't fit in any of this categories"

At that moment they walked to the destination. There was nice, one story shack, built from dark wood. Looking closer, they noticed that it wasn't the wood, what was dark. It was just some cheap paint. Near the shack was a long construction. There was an unmistakable smell of horses' manure, mixed with fresh straw. Inside was an old man, who was fussing around young black colt. Danny coughed loudly, calling attention to himself.

"Oh, hello, young man, how can I help you?" The man asked, smiling widely.

"We'd like to have a horse, sir," Danny said.

"Hm, I'm afraid it's not possible," the man answered, dropping his hand.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"The only one I have right now is this steed," he petted black horse near him, "But Bucefal doesn't like anyone besides me, sadly"

Suddenly, the colt made a neigh and moved closer to half ghost. Danny smiled and stroked the horse by it's mane.

"Hey, bud. Do you want to go with us?" He asked. Bucefal made another excited sound.

"Amazing! Looks like he has taken liking to you!" Old Man shouted in excitement.

"How much?"

"No, no. Take him for free, I don't think I will be able to sell this guy to anyone else"

"Thank you"

-Later-

It was...a bit embarrassing for them both to ride together on one horse, so they were quiet for some time. The road was going through the forest. Green leaves were peacefully flowing on the trees, birds were singing and Sam seemed completely out of it, deep in thoughts. They came to the blue pond, shining in the light of setting sun.

"Alright, it's a good place to have rest," Danny said. He then looked around and went somewhere.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Dunno, maybe catch some rabbit or bird for dinner. Also there should be fish in the pond..."

"I'm not going to eat any sentient creatures!" She said, crossing her arms. Danny stared at her.

"Just great, I'm stuck in the forest with vegetarian!" He deadpanned and walked in the forest, leaving Sam to wonder, what 'vegetarian' meant.

-Later-

Danny walked under dark trees. It's not like it bothered him much, he has a built-in lantern, after all. Just as he wanted, Phantom caught pretty fat rabbit. But...he still needed to find something edible for his companion. Luckily, there were some mushrooms, which looked like they weren't deadly. The same thing with berries. Danny returned to the pond. Sam was rubbing her hands, trying to warm herself up. Phantom would hit himself on a forehead, if his hands weren't busy with collected goods.

"Oh, so sorry!" Danny approached Sam and put everything on the ground, "I'm just not affected by cold, I forgot to make fire," he then noticed a pile of brushwood nearby, collected by her, "Won-der-ful," Phantom said and ignited the fuel with his green fire.

He then pulled the rabbit on a stick, while Sam did the same with mushrooms, trying not to look at his act of cruelty. Some time later Danny was already frying food.

"Is that safe?" Sam asked, pointing on the twirling flames.

"Cooking on the hellfire? Yep, absolutely safe," he grinned.

"Why are you like that?"

"What do you mean?" Danny raised an eyebrow

"I don't know...childish," Sam said. He looked at the night sky.

"Jazz says it's my coping mechanism. Laughing in the face of problems helps me to keep my sanity intact. She isn't psychologist for nothing"

"Psy..what?" She asked.

"She is a doctor. Restores mental health"

Danny and Sam ate in silence after that. Bucefal was nipping the grass nearby. The wind was blowing quietly, shaking the tops of the trees. Some little animals were rustling in darkness, trying to hide from night predators. The fire was cracking, consuming the last piece of wood. Sam yawned.

"You can go to sleep if you want," Danny offered with a smile.

"Alright," she said, lying on the ground, putting one hand under her head, "and you?"

"I don't need to sleep. I will be on the lookout," there was silence after that.

"Hey," Sam called and Phantom looked at her, "I...just wanted to say...thank you...for everything," he smiled softly.

"You are welcome. Good night, Sam"

"Good night, Daniel"

"Call me Danny"


	4. Chapter III: Bandits

As Danny said, he was all night on the lookout. There and there he heard some sounds in darkness. Danny was on guard every time he heard something, but every time it was just an animal, fast opossum, searching for food, or loud bats, screaming in the dead of night. One small badger, taking all it's bravery, even came right to their camp, sniffing the air. Phantom stroked little animal on the head, earning soft growl.

"Hey, bud, are you hungry?"

Badger made another sound, which Danny took as yes. He took a piece of rabbit and gave the food to the animal, which it gladly accepted and started to chew.

"Do you know any settlements nearby?" Phantom asked. Great, now he talks with a badger. That's how bored he is. Badger looked from his food and shook his head. Ghosts can talk with animals, in a sense. Animals can't speak, so the sign language is the best salvation of communication problems. Danny sighed and lied on the grass.

"I could use some company here, ya know," badger turned on his back. Danny laughed and stroked his belly. Bucefal came closer as well, asking him to stroke him as well.

Phantom looked at his sleeping companion. Danny watched Sam's chest slowly rise and fall and noticed how the moonlight was shining in her slightly dirty hair. Glossy, raven black hair and violet eyes. They made a beautiful combination, especially with her. Flames between, he sure will miss this girl.

His thoughts were interrupted by rapid shaking. Danny looked at his thermos, annoyed.

"Let me out, whelp!" Skulker shouted from inside, knocking on the walls of thermos.

"Sorry, Skulker, but we are currently in another time because of YOU," Danny said, shaking metal device, "now would you kindly to be quiet, hm?"

"Why should I?"

"Alright, I will let you out, but you will get back home by yourself," Skulker was quiet for some time.

"Give me some food at least"

-Later-

Sam woke up, sniffing the air, filled with delicious smell. For a moment, she was confused, why such a smell fills the prison. Then Sam started to recall yesterday events, unsuccessful execution, escape and the one who helped her to run away. She scratched her eyes and opened them. Danny was currently making breakfast, smirking slightly at her.

"Looks like I found the way to wake you up," he said. There was a little pile of wood, with a smooth stone on it. Danny was frying eggs he collected on this improvised frying pan, "there are still some mushrooms and berries for you"

Sam got up and took some wild strawberries, lying on the tree leaf.

"How long exactly it will take for us to get to your grandmother?" Danny asked, using sharp stick as fork.

"Depends. About five days, maybe," Sam answered, "If nothing will happen, that is," Phantom immediately facepalmed, surprising her.

"You just needed to say that," he shook his head.

"Why, is something wrong?"

"Well, now it is. NOW I'm sure that something will happen. Stupid Murphy's law, why can't you just leave me alone..."

"What is Murphy's law?" Sam asked, stopping his rant.

"It says: 'If something can go wrong, it WILL go wrong', some think it's just a superstition, like walking under ladder or breaking the mirror. But I know better, my whole life follows this rule," it raised another question in her head, one very important.

"How old are you? You have old man hair in your...other appearance," Danny chuckled.

"I'm sixteen," he said, "Plus, white hair don't mean old age. Some people are born like that, Albinos, if I'm not mistaken. I'm neither of that, I just have white hair"

"You speak very unusual, is that how you talk in..."

"We call our world Infinite Realms, which is it's real name," Danny took another piece of scrambled egg, "And that's not how we talk in our world, that's how we talk in our time"

"Time?" Danny smiled and took out the golden coin.

"Let me explain how this stuff works. Look at the coin. It has two sides, right?" She nodded, her attention fully on his tale, "the same with both worlds. It's like two sides of the coin, you can't have one without another. Infinite Realms and Human World are connected, usually it's hard to get from one world to another. But sometimes, they come too close, creating portals..."

"Like that one you came through?" Sam asked, Danny nodded.

"Yes, however, natural portals are very tricky and unpredictable, you never know what's on the other side, where you will be...and when. That's why I'm here"

"And who was that 'Skulker'?"

"I'm the best hunter in the Infinite Realms, girl!" Sounded the voice from thermos, making Sam jump slightly in surprise. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Nevermind him, he is just a pompous fool," Danny said, making Skulker to shout 'Hey!', "Deal with it, Skulky, you are the best hunter because there isn't any others"

"Laugh while you can, whelp, one day..."

"Yeah, yeah, 'I'll put your pelt on the wall', I heard that hundred times before," Phantom finished nonchalantly.

"Eeww," said Sam, grimacing.

"See, Skulker, I'm not the only one who thinks it's gross," Danny gestured at her, forgetting that he can't see them.

"Why does he want to kill you? Aren't you their king?"

"Yes, I am. But this guy doesn't leave me alone. The only reason he is still free is that I enjoy kicking his butt over and over again..."

"And I hunt him, because he is one of only three halfas in both worlds. Rare prize," Skulker added.

"Halfas?" Sam asked. Danny looked at her a bit nervously.

"Well, I'm half human," her eyes widened in shock, "I'm afraid that's all I can say for now"

"Eh, but why is he hunting exactly you?" She asked.

"There are complications with others," Skulker said, "The first one is merciless..."

"Evil fruitloop, who is in serious need of cat," Danny said.

"Anyways," the hunter continued, "Plasmius will kill me, if I'd attack him. And the second one..." he gulped. Danny was glaring at him, Skulker could feel it. Sam noticed that, "...well, she is off limits"

"Yes she is, Skulker. If a single hair will fall from Danielle's head, I WILL kill you," Sam never heard Phantom sound so menacing. It made her wonder, how is he like when he is mad.

"O-okay, I got it after...first time," Skulker said.

"What first time?" Sam asked. Danny looked at the sky.

"It's time for us to go," he said and got up.

-Later-

The group was on it's way again. But Danny was on guard this time.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Sam asked.

"Something moves behind the trees. Too tall to be an animal," her eyes widened.

"Robbers?" Danny shrugged.

"Maybe. But it's not like we should be afraid," he smiled reassuringly. Sam smiled slightly as well.

Suddenly, people started to jump from bushes and prepared hideouts. They were dressed in different pieces of clothing, which they most possibly stole from passing people. Each had a weapon in hand: dagger, sword or axe. Then one man stepped ahead, Danny and Sam supposed it was the leader. He wore red and black clothes and green hat with black feather. He had auburn hair and brown eyes. There was a scar on his chin, left after claw, Danny guessed. The man was grinning widely.

"Well, well, boys, who do we have here?" He said.

"You have two strangers with no money, besides one coin, and without anything expensive," Danny grinned innocently. Gang members stared at him, besides the leader, who laughed.

"Oh, I like you, lad! But there is still something you can give us," he glanced at Sam. And Danny noticed that.

"If you will touch her, I will rip your hands out and stick them in one certain place," he growled, keeping his eyes from flashing green and red. Leader started to laugh maniacally.

"Yes, I really like this guy! Ya know what? How 'bout you will come to our place? My treat, your girlfriend sure needs something to eat!" Danny and Sam blushed brightly, Danny being slightly green because of ectoplasm in his veins.

"She/He is not my girlfriend/boyfriend!" They said in the same time.

"Really?" He looked really confused, "You sure look like a couple," they blushed brighter, "So, what d'ya say?"

"See, Sammy?" Danny looked at her, "Murphy's law in action," she hit him slightly.

"Don't call me that," Sam said. 'Definitely a couple,' everyone thought.

-Later-

Robbers built a little village deep in the woods. Small houses were scattered around cave entrance. The leader, whose name was Jackson, explained a few things. The cave was split in three parts: the room, where rogue leader lived, common dining room and treasury, where they kept everything they have stolen. They sat in the dining room. Danny wasn't hungry, but Sam needed more than just a handful of berries. She was eating vegetables right now.

"So," Jackson asked, taking chicken leg, "what brings you in our forest?"

"Sam wants to visit her grandmother," said Danny, biting an apple and putting legs on the table, "She asked me to protect her during the trip"

"Hm, and why you?" The leader smirked.

"I'm an old friend..."

"No, no, no, that's not what I meant. Are you good with weapon?" Danny grinned.

"Well, people say I'm good with sword," Jackson grinned as well

-Later-

They went to the opened ground in the middle of 'village'. The crowd has already formed around Danny and Jackson, who were preparing for a fight.

"Hey, kiddo," Danny turned to him, "It may be a bit boring just like that. How about we make a bets?"

"Hm, what's your offer?" Phantom asked, twirling the most fitting sword for him.

"If you win, you get two chests, filled with money. If me, then you will go without a horse"

"Okey-dokey," Danny grinned.

"I like this phrase, mind if I use it?" Phantom shrugged and waved his hand.

After the judge, whose real purpose was only declare the start and end, since there weren't any rules, dropped his hand, the two crossed their swords.

Jackson immediately started to figure out Danny's fighting style. It was confusing, to say the least. Every warrior knows, that you need all the strength in your legs and you must stand with whole feet on the ground, but Danny didn't do that. Instead, he was standing on the balls of his feet, and Jackson had to admit, this kid was hard to get to. Make a swing, he will be already behind you, try to stab, he will block you and counterattack in a mere second.

Everyone else was staring in awe at the kid in front of them, including Sam. She knew that he is strong just because of what he is, but that was a clear skill, besides Danny's supernatural reaction. Suddenly someone nudged her slightly. Sam turned around and saw a dark skinned girl with black hair and green eyes. She was smiling teasingly at her.

"Looks like you got quite a catch," the girl said, making Sam blush. She laughed at that.

"We aren't a couple," Sam said quietly, but still was looking at the fight, "Who are you, anyway?"

"Valerie Gray," she answered with raised eyebrows, "Why are you denying it so fiercely?"

"It's...complicated. He...isn't from around here," Sam said.

"So? The distance shouldn't be a problem, if you like him. Oh don't deny that," Valerie noticed, that Sam was about to say something, "The mere fact that you blushed tells everything"

"I...believe me, it's very complicated. More than you think"

"What, typical 'noble and peasant' problem?"

"DAMN IT!" They heard the Jackson shouting.

This guy was already losing his patience and stamina. Danny, however wasn't even sweating. He currently was blocking Jackson's hit, smirking.

"Too much force in one hit, Jackson," Danny said, pushing the man back easily, "how about a draw?"

"You are offering a draw, when you are winning?" Jackson asked dumbfounded.

"We had different targets. Your was to win, my...was just not to lose. So what do you say?"

"You sure are a weird kid. I agree"


	5. Chapter IV: Past

Jackson insisted that Danny and Sam should stay for night, and despite the fact that it was noon, they agreed. Phantom was wary, though. Even if the leader wasn't planning anything, there was still a possibility, that his subordinates would try to do something stupid. It was dinner now, and all the gang sat at the table, shouting songs after too much beer and wine.

"Is it always like that?" Danny asked Jackson, ducking under the chair, sent flying at him.

"Always, but that's the most interesting part of our job," he answered, making a giant gulp from his mug.

"Hey, kid," some stupid looking drunkard asked, "where did you learn how to fight?" At that people became quiet for the most part. They were highly interested in that as well. Sam was curious as well.

"I fought a lot," Danny said, "I served my ruler, my birth father for sometime. I hate that times, thanks the Ancients, they are over"

"Wait...you are a prince?!"

"In a way, yes. I'm just traveling around the world, to rest for a while.

"You said, 'that times are over', why?"

"Everyone hated Pariah, so, rebellion was formed," Danny made a gulp from his mug and chuckled, "I will never forget their faces, when I alone found their hideout"

-Flashback-

Phantom was walking down the street, his hood on, not to be noticed. He liked to be in the crowd, it makes him feel normal, there he was just Danny, not evil Prince Dark. Danny then noticed two ghosts in jackets, conversing about something. Danny quietly leaned closer, overhearing the conversation.

"Is there any failsafe?"

"No, sadly," they started to walk away, "we are working on it. Putting the base in the capital is risky step"

His interest piqued, Danny followed the two. He knew that there were uprisings there and there, but he didn't have a chance to learn about them more, just go and kill them. Phantom didn't know they were well organized, looks like he got a chance to know more. He followed them to the dark alleyway. One of them got behind the trash can and pressed a few bricks. Immediately, muffled voice asked for password. "Freckles," said one of sneaky guys. Danny raised an eyebrow. Freckles, seriously?

The secret passageway opened with the sound of stone rubbing about stone. Inside was a guy with greasy blond hair, wearing grey trench coat.

"Hey Johnny, what's up?" One of them greeted the young man with manly hug.

"Me and Kitty broke up again," Johnny sighed. Two guests groaned.

"Not again!" Danny guessed it happened often.

They walked, or in Phantom's case, floated, through the corridor to the big circular room. It was pretty much how Danny expected rebels' hideout to be. Battered walls and ceiling, some unknown stuff lying near definite junk like...doll's head...alright, that part is just plain creepy. And, surprise, it looked like it was some important meeting.

"Ah, there you are, my friends!" Said the ghost, who looked like yeti from that human books Danny was finding from time to time. What shocked Phantom, is that he knew that ghost. Frostbite, the ruler of FarFrozen realm, Danny met that ghost a few times during meetings with his father. Though, he noticed that Frostbite's look of respect was a bit faked. So, Phantom got over his shock pretty fast.

"Hey, Frosty!"

"I hope that nobody saw you"

"That depends," everyone turned to the source of the voice and gasped in horror. Danny materialized in front of them and bowed slightly.

"You should check better than that before entering"

"What are you doing here, Dark?!" They prepared to fight.

"Oh, nothing much...may I join?"

-Present, actually past-

"So, you joined the rebellion?" Sam asked.

"Yep, not without problems and untrust, of course," Phantom waved his hand, "can we change the topic please?"

"What is this thing for?" Jackson pointed at the thermos. Danny chuckled.

"Two purposes. First one is trapping demons inside. Second, it keeps your soup warm," they stared at him, "you better check out before putting the soup inside," he then grinned evilly, "there is actually one inside. Wanna see him?"

"NO!"

"Too late," Danny uncapped the thermos.

Skulker shot out of it, knocking the dishes and landing in the middle of the table. He got up groggily, people around jumped in fright, but then realized that it was just little green glob. Skulker glared at Danny.

"Finally, whelp! Do you know how uncomfortable is inside?!" He started to shout. Some people snickered at the sight. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yep, I know"

"THIS is the demon?!" Jackson roared with laughter, just like the rest of the gang.

"HEY! I'm Skulker, the greatest hunter in the both worlds!" He exclaimed, which only increased the laughter.

"Seriously, guys, he may be wimpy," Danny said, making Skulker to shout again, "but this guy can make himself a huge armor. I still have a few scars"

"Scars, eh? Mind showing?" Danny shook his head.

"Yes, I do mind," he said.

"Kid, there is nothing to be ashamed about. All of us have some," Jackson gestured to the others. A few of them pointed at their 'reminders'. Phantom sighed.

"Fine," he took his tunic off.

Even hardened robbers could hold back a gasp. Danny's whole body was covered in white lines of scars. Long and short, deep and not. There were marks left from animal claws, wounds inflicted by sharp blade. People noticed red high decree burns and frostbites.

"Now you see why I didn't want to show anything"

-Later-

Looks like bandits had a sense of humor. They gave Sam and Danny the same room. It had double bed, covered in furs and wooden chest. That's all. They thought about everything, Danny didn't have any other place to 'sleep'. He took bear's fur and put it on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked him.

"Well, I want to sit comfortably," he answered, sitting on it and leaning his head on the wall.

"You...can lie near...if you want," she said, blushing. Danny blinked.

"I don't need to sleep..."

"I know...I just don't want you to lie on the floor," Sam added. He smiled.

"Thanks"

It was more embarrassing than Danny supposed it will be. Sam had exactly the same thoughts.

"Hey Danny," Phantom turned to her curiously.

"Can you tell me something about your world?" Danny blinked in surprise, then smiled softly.

"Alright, but let's make a deal," Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Go on..."

"I tell you about my world. You tell me about human world, or at least how it's like here"

"You never was in...human world?" Danny shook his head.

"I was, but only for a short amounts of time. I know only what I read in books and what Jazz told me. She is from human family, Fentons. Pariah would usually waste her or use for his plans, since Fentons were a big pain in his...back. But, she was very smart, so he ordered her to teach me some sciences. 'The more you know about that worms the better,' he said. She is eight years older than me, I was ten at that moment. But Jazz became to me more than just a mere teacher. I already told you about her being like big sister for me. When I seized the rule, she was able to return to her family. It was interesting"

-Flashback-

Danny and Jazz were standing near the portal to the other world. Both had smiles on their faces. The first one's coronation happened not so long ago, and now he is the youngest king in the history of Infinite Realms. Jazz was a redheaded young woman about twenty four years old.

"So, here we are, it should take you to...Amity Park you said?" Jazz nodded, not moving her gaze from the swirling mass, "Well, it's goodbye then?" Jazz hugged Danny.

"Goodbye, lil' bro," She said, holding him tight, "you better be a nice ruler or I will return and punch you in the face," they both laughed.

"I'd like you to visit without punching me," Danny said, chuckling, "I just thought, maybe I will go with you?"

"It's a bad idea, Danny," Jazz answered, putting hands on his shoulders, "I told you about my parents. Who knows what they would do with you?"

"You are worrying too much, sis," Danny said, removing her hands, "I fought against Pariah just a few days ago, surely it's nothing compared to him"

After argument which lasted longer than needed, Danny finally convinced Jazz to go along. When two 'siblings' entered the portal, they appeared on the outskirts of the town which should be Amity Park.

"Alright, it's...this way," Jazz started to walk, but then noticed that Phantom was still standing on his place. He was just staring at the night sky, filled with million white dots.

"So that's what you call stars," he murmured, fascinated, "it's beautiful!" Jazz rolled her eyes with a smile. Who would guess that this teen, who was simply awed at the sight of stars, was a son of the most horrible tyrant in history?

"Okay, astronomer, let's go," she pulled her surrogate brother in needed direction.

Since it was about midnight, the streets of Amity Park were empty. Houses here looked fancy, but pretty similar. The only sounds were emitted by the cane in Danny's hand. They walked quietly for some time, until they approached brick building on a corner of the street. The interesting thing was that there was a gigantic metal construction on the roof. Danny supposed that this is where Fentons lived. How he understood that? Because there was a huge neon sign saying 'FentonWorks'.

"Wait until I call you, okay?" Jazz said and received a nod from Danny, who turned invisible. Jazz knocked on the door. Then again, then she rang the doorbell.

"Are you sure they are even there?" Disembodied voice asked.

"Dad is snoring loudly. I just need to knock louder than he is"

After another knock, Danny's hearing caught a muffled sound of footsteps. Then the door was opened, revealing a woman, wearing night dress, with brown graying hair and purple eyes, which widened in shock at the sight.

"J-Jazz?" She asked with withering voice, not believing her eyes.

"Hey Mom," Jazz smiled before she was enveloped in bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god, Jazz, I...I thought I would never see you again," Mrs. Fenton said, holding her daughter tight, ready to cry.

"Mom...you are choking me," she managed to say, her mother weakened her grip, but still didn't let go.

"Jack! Come down here!" Mrs. Fenton shouted.

The man went downstairs. He was huge, not as much as Danny's father, but still tall. He had black hair, graying on the sides. His eyes were halfway closed, and, the detail which caused Danny to choke his laugh, he was carrying a teddy bear.

"What's wrong, Mads, I..." his eyes fell on Jazz and snapped open, "JAZZY!" He shouted. Jack hugged her even tighter.

"Dad," she begged. Jack let her go.

"But...how?" Maddie asked.

"It's a long story and telling it on the doorstep is a bit uncomfortable," a few seconds later they sat on the sofas. Danny was floating nearby, his half ghost status allowing him to avoid detection of protection systems.

"Alright, so, where should I start...They let me go"

"What?! But...there must be something they gain from it, some motive..."

"Mom, it's not like that, I'm sure. Not all ghosts are evil"

"Jazz, it is the most ridi..."

"No, it isn't," Jazz said confidentially, "It's like calling Germans evil just because they had Hitler. There are good and bad ghosts. Pariah was evil..."

"WAS?"

"Yes, he is gone. Overthrown. But starting from the beginning...when I was kidnapped, I was afraid what they wanted, but...Pariah ordered me to teach his ten years old son about humankind, sciences and other things"

"Pariah had a son?!" They exclaimed. Danny rubbed his ears.

"Yes, to be honest, I expected to see some spoiled brat," she could feel Phantom's glare on her, "but he is very nice actually. Even if he was made to do horrible things, he still hated it and tried to avoid. His name is Daniel, but he prefers Danny. After six years he is like a brother to me. Danny was the one to defeat Pariah, and he is the king now, so I was able to return"

"That's...interesting. I guess we should thank him," Jack said.

"Well, you can, he is right behind you"

Jack and Maddie spun around and saw a sixteen years old boy, who was grinning childishly, leaning on his cane.

"Danny Phantom, pleasure to meet you," he bowed slightly.

-End of flashback-

"I still visit her," Danny said, "but I have a lot to deal with for now. I need to rebuild my kingdom, make it better for people"

"You don't like it much, do you?"

"I dealt with it long ago, but...yeah. It's nice to have a rest from time to time. Plus, I like being here, with you..."

They turned their red faces from each other. Danny will pay back to the bandits for giving them single sheet.

After some time he could hear her quiet snoring and only then he could breath calmly. Phantom looked out of the window, which was merely a hole in the wall. The rain has started out there, steadily drumming on the roof. He wasn't worried about all the time spent here. Clockwork told him that after time travels you return just a bit later after your department. Danny wouldn't be surprised if he did it for this exact moment.

He wanted to breathe fresh air, so he quietly fazed out of the sheets, floating. Danny became intangible again and went through the wall. With hands behind his back, Phantom started to walk under rain. His steps didn't make a sound, such an ability can be useful sometimes. Suddenly, his hearing caught pieces of conversation.

"...sure?"

"...at morning..."

Danny stepped closer, becoming invisible on the way.

"What 'bout kids?" Asked huge gruffy man.

"What about them? Nothing, you idiot. Just add the poison into his food and that's enough! It's even better. Let everyone think that it's kids' fault.

Danny walked away and shrugged invisibly. It's not like poison can do anything to him. Accelerated healing rocks. He smirked, it's going to be funny.

-Later-

Danny found some books in the treasury. He was reading for the rest of night. It was surely enlightening, because you don't read medieval books everyday. Phantom was lying on his half of bed, turning the page of Drinkers' Mass. It's funny book. Sam started to steer and rubbing her eyes.

"Morning," Danny smiled.

"Good morning," she said, "what are you doing?" Sam asked curiously.

"Reading," he showed her the book. She looked on it.

"On Latin?"

"Yep, that's one of our abilities, I can speak and read on every language without even noticing," Danny smiled as she got up, "By the way, do you think they have a bathroom?"

"A what?" Phantom stared at her, then shook his head, muttering 'I hate Medieval age'.

They were on the way to have some food. There was a lot of people already, level of loudness was the same as yesterday. Danny caught the mug flying into his face. Phantom wondered what was so interesting so they talked about it so excitedly. He asked Jackson about it.

"Well, little birdie told us that Cardinal Cadagan himself will be traveling on our road"

"Isn't it that fat guy?" Danny asked Sam, receiving slow nod.

"I wonder why is he here," she murmured.

"Hm, are you by any chance involved in that?" Jackson asked suspiciously.

"If we were, then they wouldn't send CARDINAL, would they?" Danny made a gulp from the mug.

"You got the point, lad"

Danny noticed the guy from the last night.

"Hey, Butch! Bring us more booze!" Jackson shouted. It just so happened to be the same guy. Butch put two bottles near them. Jackson wasn't looking, but Danny saw that he took the bottle from another place, not from the common pile. But Butch took another as well, obviously harmless, besides amount of alcohol. Jackson almost took the poisoned one, but Danny took it first. He hided his laugh at the horror on Butch's face. Phantom started to look around, trying to find another man. It should be simple...no. There was a lot of drunkards, but nobody payed attention to him.

Danny decided to provoke them. He opened the bottle, and his nose immediately caught maybe a bit weak, but still present smell of arsenic. Phantom started to drink the wine. Butch paled as Danny drank everything. To his further shock, he wasn't showing any sign of discomfort. Then Phantom looked at him with narrowed eyes. Butch almost jumped when he appeared right in front of him in a blink of an eye.

"May we talk in private?" He asked, grinning innocently.

"Uh..."

"Now!" Danny snapped and dragged Butch behind him like a ragdoll. He carried him to the place without anyone present.

"You know," Phantom pinned the giant to the wall, "I felt a strong taste of arsenic. You ruined my wine. And I don't like it"

"How...how are you alive?!" Danny chuckled.

"Your stinking poisons can't do anything to me, human," he growled, his eyes flashing red and green. Butch started to shake.

"Wh-what are..."

"Listen up closely, you don't want to anger The Devil, do you?" Phantom gave a fanged smirk. The shaking only increased, "Now you will tell me about the one who ordered you to put the poison"

"I-It was James Faloy...he said that he will p-pay me for it"

"Tell me more"

"He is from nearest cit-ty! Just go the road you went!" Phantom let him go. Butch dropped on the floor, still shaking. Danny kneeled near him.

"I think there is no need to order you to keep quiet, is it?" Butch nodded rapidly, "Good. You better not to tell anything. Tata"

Phantom walked back to the hall, where everyone was staring at him. Danny sat on his place again.

"Wow, I have never seen Butch pee his pants so much before, what have you done to him, lad?" Jackson asked. Danny looked thoughtful.

"What do you know about James Faloy?" Bandits' leader's look became hard.

"What I know? Faloy is the dirtiest rat you can find in this thrice damned country! Tried to steal my family's greatest treasure for a very long time. My father stole it from some shady merchant, who, by his words, found it in some Roman dungeons"

"And what is it?" Sam asked. Jackson took out the necklace from under his clothes. It was golden, with some writings on it. There was a big circular ruby. Danny's eyes widened in shock.

"It...cannot be," he muttered, "may I look closer?" Phantom took the necklace and inspect it.

"I have asked many people about what language it is, but they couldn't translate it"

"Bah, 'course they wouldn't. It says 'Find four and you are Master', hm...fits"

"What does this phrase mean?"

"I've heard the legends about it but I would never think that I will be able to see one of them. Well, my friend, your necklace is a powerful tool. This 'ruby' is one of the Reality Gems. Each of them has a unique power, besides one. This one here is a Gem of Life, it can give a life to everything you want"

"Then why it never did it?"

"To use it's power, you need to put the gem inside Reality Gauntlet. No one knows who created such a powerful thing, but I know for certain, if it gets in some bad hands, then we will have a problem. If you collect all the gems and press the needed combination, then you will unlock the true power of the gauntlet. If anyone would do that, then she or he would become as powerful as god. You better protect the gem as much as you can"

"Shit," Jackson muttered, "Just great, why my life can't be normal?!" Danny patted him on a shoulder.

"I ask this question daily, my friend"


	6. Chapter V: Tavern

A.N. This chapter is...just be prepared.

"For how long you can keep it up?" Sam asked, making Danny to hum in thought.

"Dunno, never tried to do that for a big amount of time"

They were back on the road, continuing their journey. Danny wondered if he should leave such a powerful artifact like Gem of Life behind. In the end he decided to let the bandits' leader have it, Phantom was going to find the one who wanted to get it. Plus, the Gems are useless without a Glove.

Danny and Sam were riding for pretty long time already. And, much to the teens' joy, it started to rain. Phantom made himself and his accomplice intangible to let the water pass through.

They needed to hurry up, because despite the bandits' affairs, the guards, led by the cardinal, were breathing down their necks. Maybe Jackson's plan was successful and the group was stopped, but Phantom didn't want to take the chances.

"Are there any shelters nearby?" Danny asked. He didn't want to stay in the forest again. Sam looked thoughtful, before smiling.

"Yes, I remember a tavern not so far away. We always stayed there during trips"

"Wonderful. At least I won't need to remove the ants from under my clothes again," he grumbled, causing Sam to raise an eyebrow.

"They really did that?"

"I'm trying to guess what type they are. You see, animals react differently on us. Some, like Bucefal here," he patted the horse, "like us pretty much. Others, like cats, only want to tear us to shreds, nasty little beasts. I'm thinking about ants. They weren't biting me, but getting under clothes isn't the sign of affection either"

"And who is the most sympathetic?" Danny thought a bit.

"Hm, hard to say exactly. Just read the Bible again, only need to add a few details," suddenly a question came to Sam's mind.

"Wait, Danny. If there is your world...Infinite Realms?" Phantom nodded, "then there should be Heaven?" He chuckled.

"Well, I don't know actually what happens after death"

"But you are..."

"I was born like that, Sam. You can say it is a sign of nobility. My family is very ancient, you can guess. But even then we are just ghosts, we form only after very painful or emotional death or form right in our world. No one knows what happens when someone dies peacefully"

"But I can tell where angels came from. They are ghosts as well, just with wings. And the closest thing we have to God is probably my adoptive father"

"Adoptive?"

"Even if I'm a King, I'm still a teen. Someone needs to take the role of the parent. Clockwork is very wise, he sees the past, the present and the future. He knows everything about everyone, including you, Sam. He never interferes directly, he has a restrictions even I can't cancel"

They made it to the tavern by the afternoon. It stood at the end of the forest. The tavern didn't look very presentable, completely opposite, no one in his right mind would enter it. It was a two story building, with shattered clay roof, pieces of which were lying on the ground nearby. The paint on the walls looked very old, the windows had holes in them. There was a wooden sign above the door: 'Whinny Horse'. The name sure fits. Only 'Dead Horse' would fit better.

"This place had better days, huh?" Phantom commented after stopping Bucefal.

"I...I don't know. I have been here only three months ago and everything was fine"

"I guess we will find out"

Danny hopped off the horse and Sam did the same. He didn't need to tie Bucefal to anything, the colt seemed too loyal to simply run away. The small group walked to the door and knocked. Phantom's hearing caught the sound of glass hitting the surface. Then there were footsteps, slow and abrupt, like the one who made them had a hard time with walking.

The door creaked open and the man peaked out. Phantom wriggled his nose because of the unbearable smell of rum and beer. The man was bald, but still had a long beard he didn't seem to take care of.

"What d'ya want?" He asked rather rudely.

"Mr. Jones, is that you?" Sam asked, her eyes widening. The man narrowed his eyes, studying the girl.

"Ah, Manson. If ya need a place to stay then I can't help ya with it," he started to close the door, but Danny stopped it with his boot.

"And what's the reason?" He asked.

"Kids don't have manners nowadays," Jones grumbled, "haven't ya heard? No one visits now"

"And why?"

"Demon. Settled in the forest. Eats bypassers," Phantom raised an eyebrow.

"Where is Jennifer?" Sam asked, receiving hard look from the tavern owner. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with a gasp.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry," his response was shutting of the door. Sam looked at Danny, preparing to demand from him to go after that 'demon', but Phantom's face was unreadable.

"Who is Jennifer?" He asked.

"She is...was his daughter"

Phantom turned around and stomped away.

"Danny, where are you going?!" Sam shouted after him.

"What do you think? In the forest," he answered. Sam started to follow.

"Oh, no, you stay here," Danny said.

"Why not?" She crossed her hands.

"This one is most possibly local. He wouldn't fear me much if you will be with me"

"But what if he decides to come here?" Phantom came to her. His hand started to glow. She couldn't see anything, but when she was able to, there was a green ring with a skull on his finger. Danny took it off and put it in her hand.

"This ring is connected to me. Take it on and I would feel it" (one to rule them all...now I want another crossover)

Sam nodded grudgingly and put the ring in her pocket as she watched Phantom go.

-Later-

Danny was fuming, his now white hair were flowing, ready to set on fire every second. His ghost sense tried to detect any sign of the maniac, but it was to no avail for more than an hour. Suddenly, a light blue mist came out of his mouth, meaning that the ghost was half mile away from the angered king. Phantom looked around, until he noticed a weak glow on the distance. He went there.

Sam was bored out of her mind. She just lied on the ground, with only Bucefal to keep her company. But he was too busy feasting on the grass surface. The teen was angry that Danny left her behind. She hated being left behind. It was always like that: 'Ladies are not supposed to hold a sword', 'Ladies don't fight' and even more. But she did want to fight the battles, not to wear fancy dresses and wait for the prince on the white horse. Well, the last thing sounded ironical, she got a king on the black horse.

Sam shook her head with the blush. Sure, he was handsome, funny and smart...actually, scratch that, he was the most handsome guy she had ever met. But, who is he and who is she. Sam wondered what will be after he will take her to her grandmother. Most probably Danny will just leave, which saddened the girl. She didn't have any friends before him. Any REAL friends. This two faced bastards never really were her friends. They hanged around her just because she was from the rich family. Danny saved and helped her, not asking for anything in response. When the ruler of Hell is more humane than you, then you have a lot to think about.

Phantom's hearing caught some movement in the bushes. Then a low hissing sound, too loud to be a simple snake.

"S-s-so who do we have here?" The voice asked, circling around Danny, who kept a neutral expression on his face.

"Just a fellow ghost passing through," he said calmly.

"Well, I don't have vis-s-sitors often"

"I prefer not to talk with empty air," Phantom commented, earning a chuckle.

The ghost appeared on the nearby stump. He was covered in small green scales, with slit red eyes. There was a tail, sticking out of the black clothing. The ghost was eyeing the teen curiously.

"For how long?" He asked. Danny knew what he meant.

"Born that way"

"Ooh, we have a noble one here," the ghost said with mocking respect, "Who are you?"

"I can ask the same question"

"I'm Apollo. Now, lad, would you kindly to tell me yours-s?"

"Daniel Dark," Apollo burst out laughing, almost falling down from the stump.

"Hahaha! Nic-c-ce joke! Do you s-s-seriously think..." he didn't finish the phrase because of the ectoblast hitting his face. He hit the tree behind, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS-S-S, BRAT!"

"Cash or card?"

The ghost lunged at Phantom, but he ducked out of the way.

"You done?" He teased before it became deathly cold around. The water in the puddle was covered in the layer of ice, and Apollo could see his breath and started to shiver, causing his opponent to smirk, "What's wrong, lizard can't stand the cold?"

Finding strength in himself, Apollo shot with the blast of his own, but it was blocked by the green shield. Phantom raised his hand and lifted his opponent in the air. With a wave he threw Apollo in the nearest tree, then to another. The last hit caused the plant to crack. Great, now Sam is going to kill him. Phantom didn't care for the ghost's health, he will heal anyway, if he wouldn't end him, that is.

"Now I want you to think about every human you caused harm to," he growled, grabbing his opponent by the neck.

"I...don't know what you are...talking about," Apollo choked.

It was becoming cold outside. Sam rubbed her hands to get warm, when a candle was lightened in the window of the tavern. She decided to ask Mr. Jones for at least flint and steel to make fire. Sam walked to the door and knocked. Then something hit her on the head, knocking her out.

"You think I'm a fool?" Phantom squeezed tighter.

"N-no...I haven't...met any humans-s-s for centuries...I live deep in the fores-s-st"

"Then what..." his head shot up, "Flames"

He let go of his opponent's neck and dissapeared in the cloud of smoke. It started to rain.

Jones was searching in the pockets of the unconscious girl's clothes. To his disappointment and confusion, there wasn't anything, not a single coin. Her family is one of the richest in the country, for heaven's sake! Tavern owner then noticed that Sam wore simple clothes, not the dresses this nobles preferred. He really needs to check what happened in this months he was in his tavern. Suddenly, Jones dug something out of the pocket. It was a ring, looking like it was made from emeralds. His eyes lit up and he decided to put it on his finger. Jones then heard an inhuman growl behind him. He turned around, before jumping in fright.

"W-who are you?" Jones asked, terrified.

"The owner of this ring," white haired teen said, the ring disappearing from Jones' finger, "and may I ask what you are doing?"

"I...I found her like that!" Phantom glared at the man, gears spinning inside his head.

"Really, Mr. Jones? I expected more thought lie. And I don't like being lied to"

"Yes! Yes, I lied! I needed money, I thought Manson will have enough!" Jones cried. He couldn't explain a sudden fear, which swept over him.

"Why do you need money?"

"Nobody visits here. Nobody! Ever since my daughter died!"

"And why she is dead?" Tears appeared on the man's face as he fell on his knees.

"I pray daily, hoping that the God will forgive me for what I have done! The wine is guilty, not me!"

"You got drunk," it wasn't a question. Jones nodded rapidly.

"Yes," he sobbed, "I...I...with this hands," he looked at them, "I was afraid that I will be executed! I remembered an old legends about man eating demon. I told everyone that it was it...But then everyone started to fear staying here and I was left all alone!"

"And you hope that you will be forgiven?" Phantom asked, disgusted.

"No...no...I don't deserve it!" Jones sobbed at ghost teen's feet. Phantom kneeled so they would be the same height. His glowing eyes bored into the man's gray ones.

"Then make yourself worth the forgiveness"

Phantom went over to unconscious Sam and checked for any ingures. Thankfully nothing serious. Danny gently picked her up bridal style.

"But how?" Jones asked, feeling of fear leaving him.

"I served the Devil once. I have done many horrible things in my sixteen years. Firstly you need to forgive yourself and move on. Then, after learning from the mistakes you made, do everything in your strength to avoid repeating them. I forgave myself, I learned and I'm doing everything to prove both myself and the people around me that I'm nothing like what I used to be. Do you understand?"

"I...I'll do it. For Jenny. I swear I'd change"

Phantom nodded and carried an unconscious girl to Bucefal. He carefully situated her on the saddle in front of him, changing in his human form along the way. Together they continued their journey, full of more unusual situations ahead.


	7. Chapter VI: Another city

Sam woke up groggily, feeling pain in the back of her head, where Jones hit her last night. Speaking of which, she started to recall what happened. But everything she remembered was coming close to the door. Sam snuggled into the pillow she was lying on. It was comfy, hard yet soft. Then she realized that she wasn't lying but sitting, and there was shaking under her. Sam opened her eyes slowly, morning sun hitting them with all it's might. She saw what she assumed was a pillow and blushed brightly, getting into straight position and looking away. The 'pillow' was actually Danny's chest. Phantom chuckled with a smile on his face.

"Morning," he said cheerfully.

"Morning," Sam mumbled, "Where are we?"

"Good news or bad news?" Danny asked.

"Start from the good one"

"We will be in the city until noon"

"And the bad news?"

"We will stay without breakfast," he chuckled. Sam's stomach made low sound. They didn't have food since the last afternoon. The only one fed here was Bucefal, but this guy wasn't picky with the food. Danny wasn't hungry, Jones' whirlwind of emotions gave him more than enough energy. They changed positions on the animal's back, so it will be easier for Phantom to control the horse.

"Danny, what happened last night?" Sam asked the question bothering her. Phantom stayed quiet for a while, she almost thought he hadn't heard her question when he answered. He told her about what happened. Needless to say, Sam was terrified and disgusted at the tavern owner's actions.

"You...let him go?" She was even more shocked at the ending of the story then the rest of it.

"Jones was grieving, Sam. Regret is one of the steps to redemption, if you turn in the right direction"

"Are you sure you aren't some kind of monk?" Danny laughed loudly.

"Never, I would never shave this hair," he pointed at them with his finger and they both started to laugh.

The road was quiet, and neither of them spoke for the rest of it, enjoying the comfortable silence. But the sounds were becoming louder and louder, Danny of course was the one to hear it more properly. The sounds seemed to be coming from ahead. The sounds of living city. Once they approached, they got a good look at it.

It was surrounded by thick stone walls, and surprisingly it looked more presentable than the capital. The walls weren't so battered and not a brick was missing.

"So, where are we now?" Danny asked. Sam, however, didn't share his enthusiasm.

"Rifton, don't be fooled by appearance, we call it 'The city of Thieves' for a reason"

"The city of Thieves, huh? Let's see them try to steal anything from us"

They approached the wooden gates of the city. There stood two guards. They were wearing identical armor, the same as in the capital, but in purple color. Sam took on the hood to hide her face. The two almost passed the gurads, when one of them turned to the group.

"Stop," he said. Their heart and core stopped. Danny turned to face the guard, "You need to pay for pass"

"I don't recall such rules in the other city. And judging from the necklace on your neck, this money don't go into city's treasury," the guard raised his hands.

"Alright, alright, you may pass, just keep quiet," Danny smirked unnoticeably at his small victory. City shows its true colors quite fast.

As if it wasn't enough, there was another annoying guy. When Danny and Sam rode on the surprisingly less crowded entrance, their way was interrupted by gruff voice.

"Hey, you," They looked to see a man with a big amount of muscles and short black beard, "looking for troubles?" He asked.

"We are just passing through," Sam said, just as confused as Danny.

"Everyone says that at first. Don't mess with Baxters and your head will stay on your shoulders," Phantom turned the horse away without saying a word. Once they got away, Danny spoke again.

"What's wrong with this people?" He said. Sam's look hardened.

"See what I've been talking about? This is a horrible place"

"Still, we would need to stay here for a while," Danny stated.

"What?!"

"Do you remember what I told Jackson?" Sam started to recall the story.

"There was a story about...Reality Gauntlet?" She said.

"Exactly. I...asked one guy and he told me that someone named 'James Faloy' is searching for the gems. But you know that already. I must ensure the safety of the Gauntlet. For that I need to find this guy"

Sam wanted to argue, but she understood that he has his own responsibilities.

"Anyways, who are this 'Baxters' this weirdo told us about?" Danny changed the topic.

"'The noble house of Baxters', one of the most ancient families in the country," Sam grimaced, "my birth parents wanted me to marry one of them. What an idiot he is"

"Arranged marriage," Danny said sarcastically, "Is there any normal place we can stay? Hopefully better than the last one"

"No, I don't. We stayed at Baxters' place every time"

"Well, I can haunt their attic," Phantom laughed, "But I doubt you can. Now, how about we have some food?" Sam nodded in agreement.

They found a pub 'The bee and the sting', it didn't look like much, but at least more presentable than the others. Danny tied Bucefal. He fazed the rope inside the wall so no one will be able to untie or tear it. And he had a feeling that the colt will leave a few hoof marks on the thieves. Danny and Sam went inside. The transpiring scene was both unusual and the same time expected. They had expected a bunch of drunkards, and there was a bunch of drunkards, but seeing a priest in front of them wasn't what you see daily.

"...That's what I'm trying to make you understand!" The priest exclaimed. He was a tall dark skinned man in brown robes, with dirty black hair, "The Devil has come to our world, and that's all is a punishment for our sins! You must stop living such a life, throw away the bottle and take the holy..."

"For goodness sake, Maurice," the bartender interrupted, washing the mug with dirty rag, "We aren't against your preaching, but would you kindly to preach in the church? Just let us sin calmly here"

"That's exactly what the Devil wants!" Maurice exclaimed, waving his hands rapidly.

Two teens just watched for exchange with interest. But the stomach said it's final word and they came to the bartender.

"Excuse me, sir," Sam said, "Do you serve any food here?" The bartender looked at them and shook his head.

"No, for two reasons. First, this idiot is still here," he pointed at Maurice, who continued to preach in front of the half unconscious group, "The second reason is, our cook is right there," he pointed towards the one from the half unconscious group, "he usually wakes up until dinner. I can offer you dinner"

"And do you have any rooms to stay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. You know what? Get Maurice out of here and you get to stay here for free," Phantom smirked.

"Very well"

Danny came to the priest from behind and tapped him on shoulder, making him turn around.

"Good day, young man, are you here to listen to the bringer of Holy word?"

"Eh...in a way, yes. Why are you here?"

"I'm trying to teach this people about how they should live!" Danny clapped his hands together.

"Not to offend, but this people don't seem to realize that someone is talking to them," one of the drunkards fell unconscious, knocking over the table and falling on the ground.

"And what do you offer me to do?"

"Just go outside and preach there. Better do it before they will start to drink. It's easier to prevent people from getting the habit, than trying to stop it," Maurice hummed in thought, contemplating what the teen in front of him said.

"You are right, my boy, I'm going to do just that!" He shook Danny's hand and ran outside.

"Not right near the doors, Maurice!" The bartender shouted after him.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Sam commented with a smile.

"Yeah, I have never seen him to hurry somewhere so much," the bartender laughed, "alright, lad, a deal is deal. This night you stay in third room on the left. Second floor," the teens' stomachs rumbled, "But you still need to pay for food," Danny hunched his shoulders.

-Later-

"Wow, five stars," Danny said sarcastically with crossed hands.

The room was small, and dark, but that was mostly because of cushion over the window. Phantom's eyes glowed with their true colors for a brief moment as he was searching for that window. He removed it and they got a better look at the room. There were a small wooden desk, a double bed...again, and a wardrobe. Everything was covered in the thick layer of dust.

Sam didn't ask what Danny's remark meant. She just traced her finger across the wall of the wardrobe, leaving a straight line.

"Do you know any trick for cleaning?" Sam deadpanned, causing Phantom to rub his chin, realizing that there was a stubble already. He smirked evilly, so Sam even shivered a bit.

"Please, step outside of the room," he said calmly with a grin not leaving his face. Sam was confused, but still did as was told. Danny sat on his knee and his eyes glowed once again. He put a hand on the ground. Sam didn't understand what happened after that. One second the room was covered in dust, then it dissapeared in a blink. Literally. Then a loud yell was heard.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The voice of the bartender sounded across the pub and living floor. Danny roared with laughter, falling on his back and rolling on his butt.

"What have you done?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I *gasp* made the dust *gasp* fall through the floor," he continued to laugh and Sam joined him. She realized where the dust went. Danny got up, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Alright, I'm going to find some money. Stay here"

"Why?" Sam asked, crossing her hands.

"Because, my dear, the whole city will be able to recognize you. I'm surprised that people down there didn't"

"Ugh," Sam exclaimed, before dropping on surprisingly soft bed and throwing her hands in the air.

"Don't worry, I'll return before you say 'blackberry pie'"

Danny went downstairs and held his laugh at the hall full of dust. The bartender was cleaning the floor, muttering something under his nose. He looked up and saw Phantom exiting the house.

"Hey, you! Would you kindly to explain this?" He gestured around him.

"What do you mean?" Danny played dumb, dying from laughter inwardly. The bartender gestured around himself again in response, "Ah, you mean this mess? Don't think I can help you here...unless you can give us some food..."

"Why you little...just get lost," the bartender shooed him away.

Of course, what Phantom had done was unfair, but, hey, he is a son of the Devil, surely he would do something like that once in a while.

Sam was bored out of her mind. Everything she could do is blowing raspberries, lying on the bed. There was no one here to scold her for that. Deciding to explore the room, she got up. She didn't want to touch the thermos, left by Danny on the desk. What if she will befree the guy inside? Sure, you can't call Skulker a menace without his suit, but calling unneded attention wasn't part of her plan. So, her attention was caught by the wardrobe.

It was old, empty on the inside, with different figures engraved on its top, hanging out like gargoyles. It sure was eerie, but that weren't figures which caught her attention. Legs. There was a small trail on the floor, which ended next to them. Someone must have moved the wardrobe, but why? Her interest peeked, Sam tried to move the wardrobe. Sadly, it was too heavy for her and she was able to move it only on the length of ant's leg, no more. Sam tried again and again, but it didn't have the needed effect. In exasperation she hit the wardrobe with her leg.

Suddenly something fell down inside of it. Sam didn't wait long before opening the doors. One of the planks on the backside fell down, revealing a hole behind it. Sam hesitated to put her hand inside, but in the end curiosity won. She found something there and took it out.

It looked like a book, she couldn't make the name because of all the dirt on it. Sam picked the end of her clothes and wiped the cover. She read what was written on it.

'The History and Nature of Ghosts by Frederick Isak Showengower'

 **A.N. Review, please.**


	8. Chapter VII: The Guild

'If you read the cover, then you already know my name, and you better remember it, dear friend. However, if you still hold the foolish beliefs about our world, which were put on us by Pope and his subordinates, then I take back my words and ask you to put that book wherever you found it. Why, you may ask? Because what's written on its pages can turn your vision upside down, and it will be hard for narrowminded people to understand what I'm about to tell you.

Since the beginning of civilization we did not realize how vast the world around us is, and that it isn't the only one. We foolishly believed in superstitious ideas someone moronic thought up, without using our brains for its main purpose - thinking. We just saw strange sentient creatures with unique abilities and immediately assumed the rest. Called them 'demons' and started to cower in fear.

But we could do something else and that's one of the main mistakes of humankind. Instead of running away and burning the ones who disagreed with the crowd. That's why I'm sure that I will be 'punished' for writing this book. We could try to speak with them, to learn from them. Imagine how our world would have changed if we abolished our fear and looked straight into truth's eyes.

And I would be able to understand this if we at least created the means to defend ourselves. Swords and arrows just go through them, for heaven's sake! And seriously, everything that had worked so far are Blood Blossoms, the mere scent of which would cause an extracruciating pain and make every inch of their body burn. But they were created by nature itself, not us. Pathetic.

We are lucky, however, that our world is unimportant and unneeded for them, at least for the time being. Which is surprising, if we take one fact into notice. Their whole race is held in an iron fist of one power hungry dynasty. More detailed information about the House of Dark will be presented later'

While Sam was reading the book she found, the last member of the named dynasty was walking through the dirty streets of Rifton. So far he hadn't found a way to get money. And he won't lower himself to steal them. Cheap clothes he got when he just arrived in this place were a different story. He snorted at the irony of the situation. Even in his hardest days he never lacked money.

He was currently standing at the marketplace. It was a circle square filled with different stands with food, clothes, jewelry and other stuff no one in his right mind would buy. This circle was surrounded by river. The whole city was like Venice, standing for the most part in the water. From what he heard, the fishing business was the most profitable in this city, besides stealing, that is. Danny heard some rumors about Guild of Thieves. Actually not rumors, its existence was a fact. But where they were hiding was unknown, and people actually said that the Guild had a hard time lately.

Phantom was leaning on the railing, staring at the muddy water. How fish could live in such conditions was beyond him. He heard a loud cough on the left. He turned and saw a man with red hair and short beard. The man looked like a merchant, but Danny was getting a sneaky vibe from him. The man was smiling mischievously at the half ghost.

"What?" Phantom asked annoyed. He wasn't in the mood, "I'm not going to buy anything," the man continued to smile. Maybe even wider.

"Not to offend, lad, but you don't seem like the type to buy my 'Elixir from crocodiles' blood'," Danny snorted, "you also don't seem like the type who can afford it"

"What are you getting at?" Phantom crossed his hands. The man raised his hands in surrender.

"Relax, lad, I'm merely offering you a good job to raise money. What do you think?"

"Depends on how much I get and what I need to do," Danny answered. The man whistled.

"Straight to business, huh? Very well, see this building?" He pointed towards small one story building. Honestly, if the man hadn't pointed on it, Danny would never noticed that. Phantom nodded.

"You need to get inside and steal the bag with gold," Danny narrowed his eyes at the man.

"I never stole money," he said.

"Even for a good cause?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow, "I know, robbing the orphanage is low..."

"Low? Try disgusting," Phantom interrupted, his voice dripping with venom.

"Hear me out. It's profitable for everyone: you, me and even orphans themselves," now it was Phantom's turn to raise an eyebrow. The man noticed the confusion, "Look, lad, that money don't actually belong to the orphanage. Well, on the papers they do. But everything goes to the pockets of 'Kind Grelod'. You need to search for the more wicked creature than her"

"I still don't get it," Danny commented.

"Understandable, lad, 'cause the plan is perfect. Anyways, you steal the money. We spend them on actual help for orphans. You get a reward," Phantom put a hand on his chin.

"Why do I doubt that you just follow altruistic ideals?" He asked.

"Alright, you caught me. We DO gain something from it. Reputation and respect. And we need it badly," Phantom smirked.

"So you are from the Guild? Should have guessed," he shrugged, "alright, I'm in"

"Good. Good. Now would you tell me your name?"

"Daniel"

"Alright, Daniel, I'm Brinjolf. Now show what you got, Grelod must have a lunch nap right now"

Phantom nodded and came to the building. It sure looked pretty downrun. He walked around it, trying to find a fitting entrance. It would be easier for him to get in and out if Brinjolf's prying eyes weren't watching his every step. Finally he found a place hid from everyone's view and became invisible.

Brinjolf meanwhile thought that that kid will be a very good addition to the Guild. He had never seen someone with such quiet walk, and what confused him was the fact that he wasn't even leaving footsteps on mud. Well, he didn't know how Danny was doing that, but it was still a useful skill to have, guards wouldn't be able to track you down.

Phantom went through the wall. Insides were a bit better than the outside, it was clean at least. He was inside the storeroom, if small piles with vegetables and flour said anything. Still invisible, Danny walked through the door. He was in the dining room with huge table. There still were plates, meaning that the lunch just ended. The detail bothering him was the fact that there wasn't a single crumb. Danny snapped out of his thoughts by horrid voice.

"Now listen to me, you little rats, no one is going to come here to adopt you, no one needs a spare mouth to feed. No one needs you, besides me. So stop pestering me with your questions, understood?"

"Yes, Grelod"

Grelod was an old woman with gray hair, with all her wrinkles pulling the face down. She had a nasty gleam in her brown eyes. This speech of hers was meant for four small kids, the eldest of which looked like he was twelve. Dressed in rags, they all had a downcast look, and all this scene made Phantom's ectoplasm boil. He restrained himself from blasting her into oblivion, taking calming breathes. However, his anger caused the fire in the fireplace to grow threefold. Residents jumped away in fear, before calming down when they saw the fire returning to normal. Grelod shook her head.

"I'm going to sleep, if someone wakes me up, then he will spend the night in shackles," Phantom looked at the doorway she planned to go through and grinned evilly. One swift motion of the hand and heavy beam above the door fell on her head. The kids gasped, but not in fear, it was a happy gasp. The kids came closer to check for signs of life. Looks like the beam was too heavy for her old spine.

Not bothering to look at the woman, Phantom sneaked into Grelod's room and searched for hidden money. Didn't take long, he found a trapdoor under her bed. It was locked, but it was just a nuisance for the ghost teen. He simply phased his hand inside and took out a bag. Sure enough, there was plenty. Phantom made the bag invisible as well, and went outside. He hid it under the tree and became visible unseen to anyone. Brinjolf was waiting for him at the same place. He narrowed his eyes at Danny, surprisingly.

"Well?" He asked, causing Phantom to cross his hands.

"Don't take this tone with me. I got the money and even more," Brinjolf raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Thieves work silently. I don't know what happened there, but everyone heard that"

"What, so loud? It wasn't me, the support beam fell down. Grelod is dead," his eyes widened, before he smirked.

"Finally! And I was wondering when this witch will tilt her hooves. Anyways, where are money?" Danny pointed towards the tree.

"Under it. Can't risk bringing them here," Brinjolf grinned.

"Good job, lad. Here's your reward," he gave Danny a pouch with money, "Not much, but that's all we can offer for now"

"Not much? Well, I guess you can give me something besides money. I need information," Brinjolf waved his hand, signaling for him to go on, "I'm searching for James Faloy, do you know anything?" Brinjolf's eyes widened in surprise.

"And why do you need him?" He asked.

"Let's just say he is looking for the things that he shouldn't," Danny said. Telling the truth will be pointless, 'I'm trying to prevent humans from activating the weapon of apocalypse' is a thing not many would believe in, "I'm not going to kill him or anything, relax. I only need to take what is mine, that's all," Brinjolf hummed in thought, rubbing his chin.

"I think this can be arranged, lad. Come to the pub 'Wild Jar' in the evening"

"Sure thing"

The next thing Danny had done was returning to his apartments. The bartender was still glaring daggers at him, though he still did not understand how Phantom had done that trick. Danny didn't pay attention to him and just walked upstairs. Before entering the apartments, he knocked on the door. There was some rustling behind it.

"Who is that?" She asked.

"Your fairy godmother," Danny laughed.

"Come in," she deadpanned.

Danny opened the door and went inside the room. "So," he said a bit awkward, "whatcha doing?"

"Absolutely nothing," Sam answered maybe too quickly. Suspicious, but Danny is clueless, yet again.

"Well, I got money," he raised a pouch, with ringing coins inside, "How about we go to eat?" Sam nodded eagerly. She was starving.

They went downstairs and what they saw made their heart and core stop. Two men stood near the bartender. They were wearing an identical turtleneck clothes, with black belt and boots.

"Have you seen this girl?" One of them showed Sam's picture, "She is wanted by the Inquisition!" The bartender narrowed his eyes at the picture.

"I swear I saw her somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it"

Danny pushed Sam behind, so the Inquisitors wouldn't see her. He wasn't worried about himself. He fooled the whole kingdom with his fake loyalty, after all. One of the Inquisitors saw him.

"Hey, you, get down here!" He ordered. Phantom didn't protest and came to them.

"Gentlemen," he greeted, making the Inquisitors raise their eyebrows.

"Have you seen her?" Dark skinned one asked, showing the picture. Danny hummed as if being in thought.

"Yeah, I've seen her exiting western gates. There was some strange white bloke following her"

The Inquisitors looked at each other before running away, yelling 'Thank you, citizen!", not noticing Phantom's fanged smirk. He sent them in completely opposite direction.Then his smirk faded when he realized that there will be more of them. He grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her behind hurriedly. She yelped in surprise and stumbled a bit.

"Danny, where are we going?" Sam asked.

"We are getting away from this city as fast as possible," Danny untied Bucefal, earning a happy whine from him.

"But didn't you want to find Faloy?"

"I still do," he said, jumping on the colt's back and helping her up, "I will get what I need this evening. For that we will wait in one place and leave immediately after"

They rode for some time until Phantom realized that he doesn't have a clue where 'Wild Jar' is. He decided to ask some people about it. His search was mostly fruitless, until one guy told him that the pub is actually underground, or in the case of that city, underwater. In order to get there they needed to go through 'Rats' hole', meaning sewers. Oh, joy.

How stinky the entrance was is hard to imagine, especially for Phantom's enchanted senses. They were lucky, though, they didn't need to crawl like that guy from 'Shoushenk', the way was human sized.

"Danny, I don't see anything," Sam said. She was right, it was too dark there,"can you lit up a torch"

"I'm not crazy," Danny answered, "you don't need to have enchanted smelling to feel that. This is methane, Sam, one spark and everything will blow up. Just hold my hand, I see perfectly fine"

After some searching, wetting shoes and rats' bites, Danny's hearing caught the sounds of loud chatter, looks like they found what they were searching for. Turning around the corner, they saw a doorway with only one candle lighting it. In front of the door was standing a huge man, supposedly a bouncer. He raised his hand in front of him.

"Stop right there, kids," he said.

"What?" Danny asked.

"This place is way too mature for you two," the bouncer snorted. Danny looked at Sam before smirking.

The residents of the pub had seen many things, and they thought they were ready for everything, but it doesn't happen daily when Billy the Bouncer is thrown through the door, instantly breaking it. Danny and Sam came inside right after, the former grabbing Billy like a ragdoll.

"I'm sorry, I believe I haven't heard properly," he said mockingly, "What was that you said?"

"You may pass," Billy said in high voice, before being dropped on the ground.

"There was no need for that, Danny," Sam commented. Danny shrugged.

"I spent the whole night on the horse, of course I'm very irritable"

The pub was very spacy, mostly because there was a huge pond in the center, Danny doubted it was spring water. Tables stood around it, and there was a surprisingly big amount of people, for a pub in the sewers that's for sure. They sat in the place with the biggest privacy. People kept throwing glances at the ghost teen, but abruptly turned around when Phantom glanced back. Once the waitress came to them, Sam asked for apple pie, while Danny ordered roasted fish and mug of beer, complaining about how much he misses 'the glass of good ol' Bourbon'.

Halfway through the food, Phantom saw a familiar redheaded man. Brinjolf came to their table with a smirk on his face. He was now wearing a leather costume, with a lot of bags and pockets different sizes on it. He leaned on their table.

"Well, I'm impressed, lad, you are stronger than you look like"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Danny said, making a gulp from his mug. Sam raised a confused eyebrow.

"Danny, who is that?" She asked, making Brinjolf look at her.

"I can ask the same question, lassie," he then smirked wider, "Daniel, you could at least warn me that you are bringing your date here"

"Why everyone thinks that way?" Danny asked in whinny voice.

"So you aren't a couple? Pity," Brinjolf shrugged, "Anyways, James wants to see you. Follow me"

Danny got up from the barrel, which served as chair. Sam was ready to follow, but Brinjolf raised his hand, "No, no, lassie. He is meeting only with him," he gestured to Danny, who smiled sadly.

"Don't worry, Sam, I'll be quick," she hadn't protested, which was odd, but Danny didn't pay attention to it.

Phantom followed Brinjolf in the back of the pub. It was a dead end, and Danny wanted to ask his companion about it, but Brinjolf opened the doors of the cabinet and knocked three times on the backside of it. The wall moved away, revealing a narrow hallway. Brinjolf gestured for him to come in. After walking through the hallway they went through the wooden door.

"Alright, lad, we need to check for weapons. Protocol," Brinjolf searched him only to find nothing. He didn't know that Danny doesn't need it.

The hall was round and looked a lot like the pub, with the exception of two stone pathes over another pond in the middle, which formed cross. Actually, for a sewers, this place was very homey. Soft beds, a fireplace with a few pots and other objects of furniture. People somehow looked friendly, but they all seemed to be searching for opportunity to get into his pocket. Guild of Thieves, nothing more, nothing less. Brinjolf led Phantom in the center of the room. There was a tall blond man with gray eyes, wearing the same clothes as Brinjolf.

"So you are the one Brinjolf told me about," he said, clearly not happy with being interrupted from whatever he was doing.

"Yes," Danny said curtly.

"Then do it quick, I have more important things to do"

"Let me guess, stealing from Jackson " Phantom asked, causing Faloy's eyes to widen, before glaring at the ghost teen.

"Did he send you?" James put a hand on his dagger, only to find nothing.

"Looking for this?" Danny used the dagger as a toothpick. Its handle was made from red wood, and the blade was from some dark metal.

"How did..."

"I told you he is damn skillful!" Brinjolf laughed. However, he was on guard now.

"Anyways," Danny said, "I'm not interested in causing troubles. Completely opposite, I'm saving your butt," he passed the dagger back to the thief, "You don't know what powers you are messing with," Faloy rolled his eyes.

"Please, if only I got a coin every time I heard that"

"Really? How often do you steal the things created by demons?" Danny asked with crossed hands. Two thieves' eyes widened.

"What?" Brinjolf asked, shocked.

"Yep, Jackson wears demons' artifact on his neck. You don't want to accidentally activate the weapon of Armagedon, do you?"

"And what stops HIM from activating it?" Faloy asked.

"I doubt you want it just because it looks pretty. Who hired you for this?"

"I'm not blabbering out company's secret," James said with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, chef!" They heard a shout.

"What is it, Tucker?" Faloy rubbed his eyes. There was a teen about Danny's age, with dark skin and black hair. Tucker was wearing the Guild's uniform and cheap glasses.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he said nervously, "The Cardinal is in the city!" Phantom flinched at that news, but others thankfuly hadn't noticed.

"And why should I care?" James asked, annoyed.

"He wears the necklace you are looking for!" Everyone's eyes widened. Only Brinjolf noticed how Phantom was slowly stepping back and grabbed him for clothes.

"No, lad, you are staying here," he said half-seriously half-jokingly. Danny just rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. Faloy didn't like that kid. Not in the slightest, but even enemies admit each other's skills. And Phantom is a way too good thief. He can't just let him get the amulet first, he is paid plenty for it.

"That's what we are going to do," James started, "you against the Guild. Who steals first gets the treat," Danny grinned.

"Agreed"

A.N. Tucker makes an appearance! Briefly, but he will be more important in the future.


	9. Chapter VIII: Preparing for operation

'You may ask me: "Frederick, how did you find so much information?" And I have an answer. My family was and still is fascinated by ghosts. They are very peculiar creatures, indeed. But, returning back to the question, I merely asked. Yes, just asked, that's how simple it was. I searched for ghosts inhabiting our lands and they told me about their world. Let's start from basics.

'Infinite Realms' as they call that 'dimension' is limitless, it keeps growing in size as the time goes. Speaking of, if we will count the years since the birth of Christ, then as we have 1230th year, they live in 2004th, and that's almost eight hundred years in the future! However, ghosts are very conservative, they still live by the traditions, characteristic for our epoch.

Infinite Realms are fully made from ectoplasm. This is green glowing sticky substance, when in its liquid condition, however. Ectoplasm is their blood. Make a cut and the green substance will leak out. It can change color and become solid, that's the ground of that world. Their sky is completely different from ours, instead of blue and gray from time to time, theirs is a swirling mass of green and black.

The ground is a very abstract word to describe what they walk on. It's just chunks of earth floating in the nothingness. However, it's not a bother to them, they can fly. Speaking of their adoptive bodies. Their world lacked the air when it just appeared, the air started to leak through the 'natural portals'. So, ghosts don't need to breathe. Their bodies are filled with energy, some ARE the pure energy. That's why they don't sleep, nor they need it.

Ghosts need food, and they eat food. But, their bodies have a 'safety measure', in case they will be starving. Every emotion we feel, is more than enough to keep them going for a long time. Each has own taste: sadness is salty, happiness has a sweet note in it, hatred is bitter, fear...is something else. Fear is something what makes us the same as animals. It's also the strongest emotion we can ever feel, so it has the strongest taste. It was described to me as the most delicious thing anyone could ever taste. Some even got addicted to that...'

Sam wondered what it tasted like, and if Danny ever tried it. The more she had read the book, the more interested she becomes. Other visitors of the pub glanced curiously at her. They would have been able to recognize her, but her face was hidden by the book and hood for the most part. Then the doors into the pub opened loudly.

Sam briefly glanced at the newcomer and her heart froze. There was a bulky teen, with blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in white and red expensive clothes. Sam hid her face behind the book before he could notice her. The teen came to the bartender, which was dangerously close to her table.

"I need Faloy," he said, arrogance clear in his voice.

"O-of c-course, Mr. Baxter, but he is on another meeting right now. He is finishing soon, take a seat until that, the drinks are on the pub."

"He better finish soon, or I'm calling off our deal," Dash said with a glare. He sat on a nearest chair and took the glass of wine. He dried it in a blink of an eye. Wiping his mouth, Dash looked around, with nothing better to do. Sam sank down, but, instead of diverting attention, this action did completely opposite.

Dash's eyes sqruintized in thought, until the look of recognition crossed his face and his eyes widened. He smirked widely and sat on the seat next to her. Sam gulped slightly.

"Well, well, if it isn't our witch Manson," he said surprisingly calm and quiet, with a smirk still shining on his face, "I heard you have already left the city. Why are still here?"

"That's none of your business, Dash," Sam spat, closing the book with the loud thud.

"I wouldn't take this tone on your place. All I need is to shout and you will be taken on white hands."

"Then why you don't?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Dash shrugged.

"Please, we both know that all this witchcraft accusion is bullshit. That's why I'm not bothered by this. But...I might have an offer."

"And that will be?" Dash leaned closer.

"My family is very influential. Just agree on the marriage and everyone will forget about the whole ordeal, even the cardinal himself."

"Get lost, Dash," Sam got up, but Dash grabbed her hand.

"You wouldn't. Do you want to be on the run for the rest of your life? I'm rich, I can grant you whatever you want! And you still prefer to be wanted criminal?!"

"Let me get it through this thick skull of yours. You are a spoiled moron, I hate you and I will better marry the hog than you!" Dash glared at her.

"Listen up, bitch, you are playing with fire and I recall you don't have a very good experience with it," he smirked proudly at his remark, "Try to guess what I'm going to do."

"Ehm, get your ass handed to you in a most humilating way possible?"

They both turned around. Danny was standing behind them with a deadly calm expression on his face. However a huge smirk was shining brightly. While Sam sighed in relief, Dash glared at the teen in front of him.

"And who is going to do that?" He said with crossed hands. He was almost head taller than Phantom and his musculature was much more noticeable, "You, pipsqueak?" he laughed. All visitors watched the exchange with shock and curiosity.

"I don't see any pipsqueaks around, so I guess I'll try," Phantom laughed.

Seconds later they stood on the open place, once the tables and chairs were moved aside. Dash cracked his knuckles with a smirk, completely unaware who he is going to fight against.

"I'll smash you into pancake," he said, but Danny only shrugged.

"Twenty coppers on the black haired!" Someone in the crowd yelled.

"One silver on Baxter!"

And the crowd erupted in loud betting. Barmen immediately took the position of the counter and turned to be a very fast and talented organiser. And referee. He stood between two aristocrats with a raised hand.

"If you don't know the rules, I'm reminding you that you can't hit lower the belt. That's all. Now fight!"

The second the bartender swiped his hand, Dash started his attack. He lunged at Phantom who calmly ducked under the hit and stood where he was.

"You done?" he asked in bored tone, dusting his clothes with the back of his hand nonchalantly.

Dash threw his fist at Danny with a roar, but he sidestepped and tripped the blond easily. Baxter fell on the muddy ground.

"Too much strength in one hit," Phantom commented as his opponent got up.

"When," duck, "will," another strike and another miss, "you," another duck, "stop," sidestepped, "RUNNING!" Dash roared.

"About now," Phantom grinned before hitting the blonde in the gut. Hard. Dash yelped in pain and hugged his stomach to ease it. Only to get a fist into face. Dash stumbled back with a blood leaking out of his nose. What he didn't know is that Danny made him approach the 'pond', and that it was now right behind the blonde.

One little stumble, and he fell in the muddy water with a loud splash. People gaped at the scene. Someone cheered, because they earned money, someone glared, because they lost money. But no one hid his surprise. Danny turned to Sam.

"Thank you, Danny," she said quietly, hugging him. He smiled, "But don't you think it was too brutal?"

"You are welcome," Phantom answered, hugging her too and giving a small green blush, "And that's how I usually fight."

"You!" they heard Dash's voice. Danny sighed and turned to face him, who climbed out of the water, covered in muddy substance. If his glare could burn a hole, then it undoubtfully would, "Who. The Hell. Are. You?" he growled.

"And why sudden interest?" Danny asked cockily.

"I want to know who I'm about to kill."

"No offence pal, but I doubt you can," Phantom smirked.

"You have just signed a death sentence. We will find you and you aren't going to survive. No one messes with Baxters."

"Besides me. I just did. And it seems that you are going to go home and cry to your parents after we finish," Danny took Sam's hand and started to walk away, "I'm Daniel. That's all you are going to get from me. C'mon Sam."

"You are assisting a criminal, you know that?"

"Believe me, compaired to my service list that is nothing."

Together Danny and Sam walked out of the pub and were returning to the surface.

"Anyways, who was that jerk?" he asked.

"That was Dash. He is the one my parents wanted me to marry," Sam said gloomily.

"Yeah, I see now why you dislike him."

"Dislike is an understatement," Sam grumbled.

"Hey, chin up. We are getting closer. Can you imagine, the cardinal have brought Jackson's amulet straight to us!" Danny said excitedly.

"And how did he get it?" He stopped dead on his tracks.

"Why I never thought about this?" He asked himself, "We will find out sooner or later. But now we must get this gem before the guild."

"Why?"

"We made an 'agreement'. If we get it first, then they stop searching for it. They have own rules. Thief can't steal from thief. Jackson doesn't count, he is a robber."

The crowd outside was becoming bigger and bigger, louder and louder. Curious of the reasons of such excitement, Danny stopped the nearest old woman and asked her about it.

"Oh, we are just happy to see the cardinal. Usually when some high person comes this dirty bribers get arrested. Last time it was governor. The cardinal is preparing his praying in our main cathedral."

Phantom hummed in thought, rubbing his chin as the plan was forming in his mind. Then a lighting bulb appeared above his head as he smirked. Yeah, that might work. But plans never go as planned. Near the entrance they were stopped by the guard.

"Halt. You aren't allowed inside."

"What? Why?" Danny asked.

"Because overwise it will be overcrowded enough. I'm here not to let more people inside."

Phantom facepalmed, a gesture unknown to the people around. However, they found it very symbolical.

"And what are you going to do now?" Sam asked once they were on a distance.

"I'm thinking about it," Phantom stomped with his leg, the gears in his head spinning rapidly. He can't just go there and snatch their prize, he just got rid of the Inquisitors.

"Hey, Danny," Sam suddenly got an idea, "Do you remember that preacher?"

"Maurice?"

"Yes, him. Do you think he will be able to get us inside?" Danny beamed at her widely.

"You are a genius, Sam."

They started searching for the preacher. It was more difficult than they thought. Danny adviced Maurice to preach in the crowd. The main problem? The whole city seemed to be awaken from some kind of sleep, and no matter where you look, there was a crowd. After god knows how long, they found him. Phantom couldn't help but smirk, looks like his advice was very helpful. Maurice had a good amount of people around himself, who eagerly listened.

"...and heed my words, people, only if we follow the Godly laws we will find a salvation!" Maurice was doing his job, putting all his emotions in it, until his eyes somehow fell on two teens. He smiled brightly, "Come over here, my friend!" Maurice gestured for Danny to get on the stairs in front of the building. Phantom raised his eyebrow, but did as was told nevertheless. Maurice wrapped his left hand around his shoulders.

"And here is the young man who adviced me to come to this place...what's your name?" he whispered to Phantom.

"Danny," he answered nervously, "Danny Phantom," he said louder.

"Danny Phantom!" Maurice shouted to the crowd, "What a weird last name," he then muttered.

"Look, Maurice, can we talk in private?" Phantom asked.

"Why, yes, my friend! Excuse me, dear crowd, but I have an important thing to do!"

Maurice stepped down with Danny, before walking with the ghost teen into the alleyway.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Maurice asked, sitting on the barrel nearby.

"You do serve in local cathedral, right?" he nodded in agreement, before cocky smile appeared on his face.

"You want to get inside to listen to the cardinal's speech. I understand."

"Wha...yeah that's what I need."

Maurice hopped down from the barrel, "Very well, I'll get you there. But on one condition."

"What is it?" Danny asked, rubbing his temples.

"The cardinal's services start in the evening, so I insist that you stay for dinner before we go."

"Thank you for your offer, but I'm not alone, and we don't want to be a bother..."

"Nonsense, my boy. You aren't a bother at all. Call your friend and follow me."

Danny returned back to Sam, who was waiting for him on the same place. He told her about the agreement, and she was very cautious about it. She was afraid to be recognized. Phantom assured her that Maurice wouldn't be able to. He didn't explain how, though, but Sam finally agreed. Maurice was waiting for them on the intersection of the streets. Once two teens approached the preacher, he smiled at them.

"Oh, we have a lady with us, nice to meet you, Miss..."

"Samantha," she said quickly. She hated to be called by her full name, but it was less suspicious. Maurice raised his eyebrow, before nodding.

"Alright then, follow me, friends," he said enthusiastically and turned around, before almost running in that direction.

"He sure is eager to help," Sam commented.

"Yep."

Two teens followed the preacher through the dirty streets, from time to time turning into the alleyways they wouldn't have noticed in normal circumstances. They stopped near a two story building. It actually looked very presentable, more than the others at least. It was built from dark wood, which seemed very new.

"Alright, here we are, welcome to our humble abode," Maurice said, opening the door and walking inside.

On the inside was very homey. On the left side was the room, supposedly kitchen, if the oven and spices hanging on the ropes said anything. On the right was a living room, even if such a word did not exist back then. A big fireplace near the wall, and...sofas? Yes, common thing for the living room, but not in 1232nd year.

"Angela! I'm at home! And I brought some guests!" Maurice said loudly. A woman walked out of the kitchen. She was wearing a yellow dress, had dark skin and light purple eyes, unlike Sam's bright ones.

"Maurice, who are those?" Angela asked.

"Well, young Daniel here helped me out, I've got a lot of listeners," Maurice patted Danny's shoulders, "I wanted to reward him somehow, so I decided to invite him for dinner!"

"Maurice, there are still three hours until then."

"So we can discuss about many questions," Maurice explained, causing Danny's head to turn to him sharply.

"What kind of questions?" He asked surprised. The preacher shrugged.

"Different questions. You can't imagine how rare I see an educated person here," they hadn't noticed how they situated on the seats. Danny and Sam kept eyeing the sofa curiously, but by different reasons. Angela went back in the kitchen. Maurice noticed the kids' curiousity.

"Oh, you have noticed our furniture."

"Yeah," Danny said, "Where did it come from?" Maurice smiled proudly.

"My son made it. Golden hands he has. He is about your age, actually. But what about you? You are quite young to travel by yourself . Do you two have any family? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

"I don't want to talk about it," Sam muttered, causing Danny to sigh. She needs to open sooner or later, and even if he knew that that's because of her parents she was tied to the stake, he suspected there was more. Phantom then got an idea.

"I don't remember my mother," he started, and Sam's eyes widened in surprise, "My father once said that she died right after I was born, but..." Danny sighed, "I never believed that. Mother was told to be very strong, despite being," he cut himself before he could say 'human', "despite having a weak appearance. Plus, every time I asked servants, maids, father's acquaintances, they avoided the topic as much as they could. But I still don't know much."

"That's very sad, Daniel," Maurice said, "but haven't you ever tried to find out?"

"Father is currently locked very tight and I'm not in the mood to talk with him. The only other knowing person just said: 'Everything in due time'. I really hate when he says that."

"I'm sorry, Danny," Sam said softly, putting her hand on his.

"Thanks," Phantom smiled weakly at Sam. He expected her to open up too, but she still kept quiet. They sat in this silence for some time, until Maurice decided to break it.

"Anyways, is there something going on between you two?" Two teens blushed brightly.

"No, there isn't."

"Why everyone assumes that?" Maurice smiled.

"Because I saw the look you are giving each other. And that isn't just friendly one," he winked at the teens, who looked away from each other with bright faces. Before Maurice could continue, an oddly familiar for Danny voice was heard.

"Mom, Dad, I'm at home!"

"Come in, son, greet our guests!" Maurice said.

A few seconds later a boy came into the room. Danny's eyes widened in shock at the familiar face. And the boy seemed to recognise him as his face had the same look of recognition on it.

"You!" He pointed his finger at Danny, shocked.

"You know each other?" Sam and Maurice asked at the same time, equally surprised.

"I...well," Tucker tried to find the excuse, before Danny answered instead of him.

"I met him while talking with my...friend."

"Yeah," Tucker supported the claim, even though he was wary of the teen in front of him. He didn't know why, but this guy was giving him goosebumbs.

"Maurice! Come here, please!" Angela shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Maurice jumped off the sofa and ran there. Tucker turned to Danny sharply.

"Alright, spill it, why are you here?" Phantom gasped dramatically.

"Why everyone tries to find some hidden motive?" He moaned, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Because I know that you are planning something," Tucker pointed an accusing finger at Danny.

"Think whatever you want, pal, but there is still plenty time before the cardinal appears. Until then...let's try to be more friendly to each other, hm?"

"Wait, you want to steal the amulet during the ceremony?" Tucker asked dumbfounded. Danny raised an eyebrow and looked at him weirdly.

"Surely you didn't expect me to wait before you do it in the dead of night?"

"Yes...I mean, no...yes," Tucker dropped his head.

"Maybe you tell me what are talking about?" Sam asked with crossed hands.

"In short, this guy is from the guild," Phantom said offhandedly, "And why do I doubt that his parents know about his occupation?" he asked, turning to Tucker with a fake curiosity.

"They don't and I will keep it that way," He answered confidently.

"May we discuss this in private?"

"There is nothing do discuss about."

"That's where you are wrong. There are A LOT of things. I can just call your parents, tell them, and hereby get rid of another obstackle on my way," Phantom said with a devious smirk on his face.

"You are the Devil in the flesh," Tucker muttered, not realising how close he was to the truth, "Fine," he sighed, "follow me."

Three teens got up from their seats and went upstairs. After going through the corridor, they stopped near a door and went into the room. It was spacey, with a bed and table with a chair on the opposite sides of it. On the table was a huge pile of pergament, which Tucker hurried to hide from sight. But half of them fell slowly planned on the floor. One of them - right under Danny's leg. He kneeled down and picked it up. Sam peaked on the list curiosly.

It was mostly just a mess of writings and numbers, written with a piece of coal. Danny didn't try to translate what Tucker had written. His attention was drawn to the strange picture. After carefull studying he understood what this was for. Before Danny could voice out his thoughts, the list was snatched out of his hands by Tucker, leaving him staring at the place where it had once been.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Phantom roared with laughter, earning a confused look from Sam and glare from Tucker, "Very impressive, Tucker, I surely wasn't expecting THAT."

"You are laughing at me but one day I will laugh," Tucker said proudly.

"Maybe you will, but two things make me doubt that. One," he raised a finger, "if the Inquisition finds out then you know what awaits you. Two," he raised the second one, "it wouldn't fly with current construction," Tucker looked at Danny surprised.

"Wha..."

"There are a few absent things. Without them, it wouldn't be a flight, it would be a gracious fall down. Here, let me show you..."


	10. Chapter IX: The operation

"Wait, come again, this things are for what?" Tucker asked the ghost boy.

"'This things' are called claps. You need to put them on the back of the wings, and be able to lift or drop them. Otherwise you will be blown away by the first strong gust of wind. Wind will go under or above you."

"That's briliant!" Tucker exclaimed, scribing something furiously on the piece of pergament. Danny chuckled.

"No need to praise me, the idea belongs to Wright brothers. I know them personally, however," 'Even if they lived hundred years ago,' he added in his mind.

"So that's all we need to make...I just realised it doesn't have a name," Phantom hummed, he wouldn't offer the name, unless it will be very..."How 'bout 'The bird?'"...lame. Danny looked at Sam, who was still curiously eyeing their work. She looked back at him, and they both had the same deadpan expression on their faces.

"And the award for the lamest name in both worlds goes to Tucker Foley!" Danny clapped sarcastically.

Tucker missed the part about two worlds, only paying attention to the offending part. He huffed and crossed his hands.

"Oh, and what do you have in mind?" He asked, causing Danny to shrug, dropping on the chair.

"Airplane," he said offhandedly. Tucker hummed in thought.

"Sounds good enough to me," Sam supported Danny. Tucker sighed.

"Fine, even if it's not as good as mine," he scribed the name in the left corner of the parchment, "And how far it will be able to go?" Tucker asked.

"Well, by giving this additions we increased the distance from five meters to..." Danny looked at the ceiling, muttering his counting under his nose, "About six hundred," Tucker hunched his shoulders.

"Is that all?" he whined, "Can we increase it more?"

"Yes, there is a way to make the plane fly for a few hundred miles, but...I doubt we will be able to make it. Engine is a tricky thing to make, especially at the simple forge. There is also a question of fuel."

"There is plenty of coal..." Danny raised his hand.

"I'm not talking about coal. It burns too fast, all that smoke will kill you, not to mention a huge possibility to set the plane on fire. No, that's not the solution. Only oil will do."

"Oil?" Tucker and Sam asked.

"Yep. Sticky, smelly liquid and effective fuel. A little present from dinosaurs."

"Who?" Danny realised that the discovery is yet to be made.

"Alright, imagine huge reptiles, some as huge as towers. There were carnivors and their pray, but that was to be expexted. They lived here loong before humans, about sixty five million years ago."

"Then where are they now?" Tucker raised an eyebrow. He found it hard to believe, unlike Sam, who was listening closely, trying to memorise all details. She didn't have reasons not to believe his exciting tales. Danny shrugged.

"They are extinct. All of them. No one knows what exactly happened. Maybe a giant rock fell from the sky and the dust closed the sun, freezing the world over, maybe plants had changed and herbivores had nothing to eat...My point is, not much is left from them. Only their sceletons deep underground and oil. Their remains, mixed with the remains of ancient plants became black gold, as we call it."

"Well then, draw one of them," Tucker handed him a piece of coal, which Danny accepted and calmly drew something on the clean piece of pergament. He showed them pretty accurate image.

"This is Velociraptor. They are considered one of the smartest ones. They were predators..."

"Doesn't seem so. It looks like chicken," Tucker commented. Danny leaned closer.

"Well, some suppose that dinosaurs had more in common with birds. But look at this big claw on its leg. Velociraptors hunted in groups, surrounding their pray. Don't even try to run, they are twice faster than the strongest horses. They will circle around you, and once you turn your back to one of them, it will jump on you and make one. Deep. Wound," Phantom swiped his finger across Tucker's stomach. The last one looked ready to faint, while Sam's already slightly pale skin became even whiter.

"Kids, get down for dinner!" They heard Angela's voice downstairs.

"Finally, I'm starving," Danny jumped off his chair and took his way to the exit, completely nonphased by his own tale. He turned around, once he realised that the others still sat on their places, "Are you coming?" He asked.

"Y-yeah," Tucker said, "We are coming," he slowly got up and Sam followed. Danny completely missed their discomfort. Once he walked downstairs, his increased sense of smell immediately caught a strong scent of food. He stood like that for some time, until Sam and Tucker went down, too. And while the last one ran into the kitchen, Sam stopped near Phantom.

"Danny, are you alright?" She shook his shoulder slightly, snapping him out of his trance. Danny laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam suddenly grimaced slightly.

"Danny...your..." she tapped at her canines. Danny's eyes widened before he realized that his fangs were out.

"Flames," he muttered, before touching them with his tongue. They retracted back, and both teens sighed in relief.

"What was that?" Sam asked. Phantom chuckled nervously again.

"Well, I was triggered, hadn't smelled something so delicious in a good while," Sam sniffed the air and shrugged.

"Don't know what you find so delicious," Danny turned to her with a deadpan expression on his face.

"And that's what I hear from vegetarian," he grumbled before being elbowed in stomach slightly. Together, they entered the kitchen.

Foleys already sat at the table. There was a fresh cooked grilled chicken and five sets of forks and knifes. Danny didn't wait long before sitting nearby, while Sam just stood there, rubbing her hand.

"Why are you standing there, go on and join us!" Maurice said cheerfully. Sam reddened.

"I...I'm sorry, Mr. Foley, I just...don't eat meat."

"WHAT?!" Tucker exclaimed, dropping chicken's leg on the plate. Danny sighed, before getting up.

"Mrs. Foley, mind if I use your kitchen?" He asked. Angela raised her eyebrow, before nodding.

"Of course, but what are you..."

"Thanks!" Danny said quickly, before going to the cooking table.

He was fiddling around, and it felt like he was using everything he got his hands on, namely every vegetable which was in their house.

"What are you doing?" Tucker asked confused, while Phantom was mixing everything in a big bowl.

"Once I was disowned by my father and declared a traitor of the kingdom..." Everyone's eyes widened in shock, "...You can guess that I hadn't much servants around me. So, I learned to make food from whatever I could find. It wasn't question of money, before going in hiding I took plenty. But when your face is on every corner, you can't just go out to the market."

"Who was your father?"

Danny chuckled sadly, "The true Devil," and only Sam knew that he was actually telling the truth without any overdramatizing. Phantom still had a small smile on his face, before situating the bowl in front of his friend and sitting back on his place with hands under his chin, "Go on, I'm dying from curiosity," he said, making an accent on the word 'dying', Sam in turn rolled her purple eyes, before poking her fork in the salad and making a try.

"Danny, it's delicious!" She said, before continuing her dinner. Danny chuckled, tapping with his fingers on the table.

"Bona apetito," he said. Phantom then noticed that Foleys all had smirks on their faces. Sam noticed that too.

"What?" They asked at the same time.

"Nothing, nothing," they said in different variations of that word, returning to their food. Danny finally got his hands on the wonderful chicken.

"So," Angela said, "Is there a reason you are traveling?"

"Is that a pilgrimage?" Maurice added excitedly.

"No..." Danny started slowly.

"It's just...we are going to my grandma," Sam continued with a sad voice, "She is the only family member I have left," and there wasn't a single lie, she honestly hadn't considered her parents a family anymore. She smiled slightly, looking up at the blue eyed teen, "Danny offered to get me to her safely."

"Again, it's nothing, Sam," he assured her, "As I said, I have nothing else to do and nowhere else to go right now."

"But don't you want to..." Danny briefly glanced at Tucker before interrupting his companion.

"Well, my plans go along with your way. If we are lucky, then after my little business here we will get you where you need," Dark skinned teen's eyes widened in realization of what this 'business' was. Phantom smirked without even looking at him.

"You are wondering why do I need this amulet, don't you, Tuck?" He asked the rethorical question, making a gulp from his mug, "Let me tell you what this little thing is. Actually, that's not the amulet what I need. I need the gem, this small ruby inside of it. It belongs to my...family. It was lost centuries ago and I intend to return the gem where it belongs."

"What are you talking about?" Maurice asked.

"I assure you that's nothing you should be concerned with," Danny waved away the man's confusion.

"But what's so important about it? Besides the fact that it must be really expensive," Tucker asked.

"You are right, this ruby is special. Even if you throw it into the deepest hole of hell it still will remain without a single scratch. It's impossible to destroy, its creator, bless his soul whoever he was, did more than well. It was lost long ago, the ruby was created for my great grandfather Cassius, and I, as the last remaining member of my family took the responsibility to retrieve it."

"Aren't rubys dug from underground?" Tucker asked.

"Well, I don't know much about it. Most of the things I DO know are just mere legends and guesses," he said, before perking up, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Phantom hummed.

"Sounds like bell ringing," Maurice's eyes widened.

"Oh, what a good hearing you have, lad. It's our cathedral ringing, it's time for us to depart," he jumped off his chair.

"Maurice, aren't you forgetting something?" Angela asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I'm not...oh," his head fell, "Go ahead, kids, I'll catch up later," he said gloomily. Danny and Sam looked at each other before before shrugging and getting up.

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Foley!" Sam said, waving her hand in farewell.

"It's me who cooked for you, didn't I?" Danny chuckled with a smile on his face, "Still, thank you, have a good day!" He waved his hand too.

"What a nice kids," Angela commented after the door was closed behind two teens. Maurice nodded.

"Yes, they are. Don't you think so, Tucker? Tucker?" The named teen's seat was empty.

Danny and Sam went in the direction of cathedral. The streets were less crowded than in the noon, but Sam still took on the hood.

"Danny, do you have any plan what to do?" Phantom smiled.

"Why, yes, I do. The first thing we need is distraction and chaos."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Haven't you noticed how our new friend left in certain direction? Tucker will certainly report to his chef that I'm one step ahead. They will try to get the amulet faster and certainly will get caught instead of us," Sam stopped abruptly.

"Danny, you can't do that!" She exclaimed.

"Why?"

"His family was nothing but welcoming to us! And you want him to be imprisoned?!"

"Well, would you prefer yourself to get caught?" He asked calmly, before breaking in laughter, "Relax, Sam, I'm just messing with ya. Tucker will get out of the water completely dry. Maybe Brinjolf as well, I like that guy. If only you had seen your face!"

His fit of laughter was abruptly stopped by the hit in the stomach. Apparently Sam wasn't as amused as he. Not much damage was done, but he still shut his talkative mouth. His lips formed a thin line.

"Alright, just because I almost don't feel anything doesn't mean that you can just hit me like that," he deadpanned before smiling again, "I like you more and more, milady."

Sam shook her head, "You are unbelievable," she muttered.

"I'm breaking the laws of nature by my mere existence, so of course I am. But, returning back to my plan, let's talk about what YOU are going to do."

Her eyes lit up, "I will take part in this?" Danny looked at her weirdly.

"And now you are starting to scare me, Sam," he said. She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You are maybe too eager to break the law. Not mentioning that you are crazy."

"And why am I crazy?" She crossed her hands.

"Uhm...hello, you are traveling with a King of Hell. You must be completely insane for that," she shook slightly in laughter.

"Well, maybe I am, a bit," Danny chuckled as well.

"Alright, Ms.Wacko, originally I planned for you to wait outside with Bucefal in case things went south and we would need to skedaddle...but if you want it so much, then I'll think up of something."

"Like?"

"Sam, plans don't form by a mere snapping of fingers. Give me some time to think," he was stroking his chin. Suddenly Sam stopped, "What is it?" She only pointed in certain direction, hiding deeper under her hood. Danny looked where she was pointing and his eyes widened. She was pointing at the wall of the nearest building.

There was a picture. Sam's picture with a huge letters 'Wanted' under it.

"Flames," Phantom cursed, before looking closer on it. It will be harder to hide now, when very accurate pictures are hanging on the walls. Wait...

"I don't have a wart on my nose!" Sam exclaimed, luckily no there was no one besides them in that alley. Danny snickered, covering his mouth with his hand and earning himself a glare.

"Okay, okay, let me," Danny tore the list and it immediately set on the green fire and the ash fell on the ground through his fingers, "Well, that makes our situation more complicated. Let's go."

"Oh, here you are!" Maurice greeted the two near the cathedral. Danny didn't pay much attention to it before, but he found this building an impressive creation of gothical architecture. However, it wasn't his object of interest for long. His attention returned to Maurice. Judging from his still friendly attitude, he hadn't seen the pictures yet, good. Phantom smiled.

"Hey Maurice," he greeted.

"Are you ready, kids?" Maurice asked.

"Aye, aye, cap'n!" Danny made a sign of honor, parodying sailors' accent.

Maurice didn't walk to the main entrance. Instead he led them to the side, through the narrow pass between the cathedral and nearby building.

"Uhm, Mr. Foley, where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Well, it will be very crowded inside. I'm showing you the way we monks use."

"Wait, if you are a monk, then how come you have a family?" Danny asked confused.

"About nineteen years ago Willard Babenberg, the uncle of our current king had allowed them to do this," Sam answered, "I don't know why he did this, it didn't do him any good, anyway. Innocent III even wanted to abjure him from the church. If he did not actively anticipate in Fifth Crusade, then the Pope would certainly do it," both males looked at her, "What? I studied history," she answered, crossing her hands.

"You got an education? Your parents must be rich ones," Sam suddenly found the rocky ground very interesting, "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Maurice said.

"Yes, they were," she answered barely above the whisper. Danny didn't know why, but he wanted to go to her former home and torture that bastards with all tricky devices this time can offer. Wait, why was he thinking like that? He did torture people he considered a scum in the past, then why? Why back then he regretted about every drop of blood or ectoplasm he spilled, and now was so willing to do this? Maybe because he was angry. Pariah hated him after betrayal, betrayal committed by him, Sam, on the other hand, he was sure as hell, didn't do anything wrong.

"Alright, here we are," Maurice snapped him out of his thoughts. They were near a small rusty door, which made a nasty sound while being opened, "Watch your head!" He warned before Phantom hissed in pain after hitting the low desk. On the left Sam snickered at her companion's misfortune.

At first the staircase went down a few meters underground, Danny could even hear the flow of the water behind the walls. Probably that's why it was so wet here. After walking through a narrow corridor, they were greeted by even more stairs, going even deeper. Their way was lightened by the torches hanging from the walls. And another corridor.

"Another staircase?" Danny whined, "Who designed this place? Fitness instructor?" Others looked at him weirdly. Danny sighed, "Fitness is a complex of exercises to stay healthy and fit."

Maurice looked down at his belly. He needs to learn more about that 'fitness'.

Together the group finally walked upstairs, and while Danny was wondering about the reasons of such design of the building. There was a door on the right, and judging from the loud choir behind it, the service had already begun. His suspicions were confirmed when Maurice stopped and turned to them.

"Alright, kids, go two floors up and you will see everything. I need to go now. And please, don't call attention to yourself," he opened the door and walked through, closing it behind.

"So, what do we need to do?" Sam asked.

"At first let's have a good look around from above," Danny shrugged, before turning into his ghost form, making Sam jump slightly.

"I'll never get used to this," she muttered, "Wait, why did you change appearance?"

"Part of the plan. I can't fly while being human," he heard footsteps behind the door, even through the loud singing, "Crap, hold my hand."

Sam did as was told, before Phantom made them invisible second before two guards looked inside.

"Told you there is nothing, dundlehead."

"I swear, I saw the light coming from here."

"Just get back to your post."

They closed the door.

"Hold tight, we are going to fly," Danny said with a grin.

"Wait!"

Phantom wrapped his hands around her torso and they flew up. It was an interesting experience, to say the least. At first she yelped in surprise, then a strange tingling feeling passed over her, before they went through the stairs and up. It felt so unusual to fly, even if not by yourself. Once they got where they needed, Danny let go of his friend and they became visible again.

"How did it felt?" Danny asked worryingly.

"That was...unusual," Sam commented.

"No nausea or desire to throw up?"

"Uh, no...Does this happen often?"

"Well, sometimes. Maybe it's only Jazz who can't stand this," Danny shrugged.

Maurice wasn't kidding when he said that they will see everything. The cathedral was full of people, there were walking bags with money, the guys who stared hungrily at this same bags with money, being poorer than them, some beggars, who somehow managed to get inside, and one particular face.

"Danny," Sam pulled his black clothing, causing him to look at her. She only pointed at the familiar blond brat.

"You've got to be kidding me," Danny muttered, "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know, Dash never was in church," Phantom hummed, putting a hand under his chin, "You think he knows?" She suggested.

"What gave you this idea?" he looked at her.

"Before you came, he wanted to see Faloy, he is the guild leader, right?"

"Hm, yes, he is," Danny agreed, before a thoughtful look crossed his face, "And maybe Mr. Baxter is our mysterious employer. Why would he need this gem, though, he is rich enough..."

Then the doors solemnly opened and the cardinal entered the main hall. Slowly, to maintain the atmosphere. Sam narrowed her eyes at the man who wanted to kill her, walking as if nothing happened, as if he hadn't committed more murders than the ones he executed. She didn't pay much attention to that before, but now, when she is wanted for that stupid accident, she despises that man, who obviously didn't follow fasting, judging from his weight.

Danny meanwhile thought about another thing. About the sole purpose of the whole plan. Maybe that were the robes, which were hiding it? There was something he missed, something obvious.

"Uhm, Danny, are we going to do something?" Sam asked worriedly. She received no answer, and when she looked around, nobody was there.

Phantom needed to check his assumption. That wasn't part of his plan. Danny flew down and, invisibly, softly landed on the first floor. Phasing through the bystanders and making them unvoluntary shiver, he got closer to the cardinal.

"...And we must stay strong against the threat the Devil and his servants possess to us, we must unite..." yeah, yeah, Danny heard that one before. He found it funny, however. After all, he was standing a few meters beside him.

Phantom carefully approached the man, trying to spot the amulet on his neck. Yep, he was right, he wasn't wearing it.

'Of course he doesn't!' Danny thought, before facepalming. Why would he ever will? To let everyone know 'You are plebs and I'm rich'? Situation just became harder. Then, he spotted someone, his new buddy Tucker, sneaking inside the room the cardinal walked out from. Oh, no one dares to make a fool out of Phantom.

Sam was angry at Danny. He just left without telling her. She hadn't any idea what to do, so she just stood on the lookout, and her eyes were glued to her unwanted fiancé. Not that she knew the meaning of that word. Dash was just standing there, obviously bored out of his mind, but his eyes, his eyes were running from one side to another, like he was waiting for something. She didn't like it, and the hard feeling appeared in her stomach. From her lookout point above she saw familiar teen, who was approaching the side door.

Danny followed Tucker, and even was ahead of him, because he was invisible and could phase through the walls. He wondered how his opponent is going to get inside. Well, he will find out later. He walked through the corridor and walked through the door, guarded by two armored men. When you see that something is guarded, then you know where to go. Just in case he got inside the wardrobe and changed form. After getting out, he took a good look at the surroundings.

The room was vast. There were different closets, some of them even consisted wine. Danny grinned, maybe he will take a few bottles. Human alcohol doesn't work on him, after all. Windows were covered by red curtains. Some tapestries and armor suits...is that really the cardinal's room? A huge bed to the side of the room, and a table in its centre. No sign of the amulet, however. Danny hummed, quietly, there were guards behind the door, after all. If he was a guy who wants to hide some precious thing, where would he put it? He had an idea, but that was stupid. Still, it was worth to try. He searched under the pillow.

Imagine his surprise, when he took out the amulet. He somehow managed to hold laughter inside. There he was, holding the part of the most powerful weapon in both worlds which he found under pillow. Never he thought that he will be in this situation. Now to the most interesting part.

His hearing caught something. A metalic sound, of metal hitting the stone to be exact. Apparently the guards were knocked out. Or killed. Either way Phantom should expect guests.

"Damn, that was loud," he heard Tucker's muttering, before he entered the room. He was wearing the guild's clothes and also a piece of clothing, hiding his face. Tucker stopped abruptly at what he saw.

Danny was sitting crosslegged on one of the chairs, with a goblet of wine in his hand. He was grinning.

"Took you long enough," he commented, before trying the goblet's contents.

"H-how did you get in here?" Tucker asked dumbfounded. Phantom's grin widened.

"You are talking with the guy who managed to steal the ring from the king's finger. Of course, not without breaking it. And you..."

"Knockout poison," he showed Danny the wooden tube, like one indians used. Danny smirked.

"Smart," he commented, putting the goblet on the table and getting up.

"And where is Sam?" Tucker asked suspiciously.

"Probably planning to kick me for leaving without telling her. Not my fault that I needed to hurry."

"You know why I'm here, right?"

"You may have it," Danny suddenly threw the amulet to Tucker, who caught it easily.

He raised a confused eyebrow. Why would he give up the amulet so easily? Tucker looked closely. Ah, he got it.

"You took out the gem," he stated, looking at the empty golden ornament. Phantom looked amused.

"Seriously you didn't think that I'll waste all this time for nothing?"

"Sorry man, but my task is to get the whole amulet," Tucker picked up the sword from the unconscious guard. Danny wasn't bothered. The sword was obviously too heavy for him to handle properly, his stance was loopy and all in all ineffective.

"I understand everything, pal, but suicide is never a solution," Danny grinned toothily. Tucker blinked. For a second he thought that there were fangs instead of his canines, "You will never win, Tucker," Phantom took the sword from the nearest dummy, "I am war veteran, I warn you," Tucker sighed.

"Look, I don't want that either. But I need to get job done, or who knows what the guild will do."

Tucker lunged at the ghost teen, but he merely raised his sword and misderected the strike in one swift motion.

"Your guild doesn't know what they are doing," Phantom explained, "I hadn't told you the main thing. This gem can be used as the most powerful weapon in existence. If it gets in the wrong hands, then who knows what will happen."

"And whose are the 'good hands'? Yours?" Tucker narrowed his eyes, before swiping his sword again. Phantom sidestepped and took off Tucker's glasses along the way. "Hey, give them back!" he exclaimed. Danny grinned.

"Nooope," he teased, tossing them in his free hand. Tucker tried to return them, even if he could only see a blurry silhouette. Phantom laughed at his misery. Sometimes his father's heritage shows up in less than pleasant form. He didn't pay much attention to the dark skinned teen, which proved to be a mistake. Tucker suddenly lunged at him. Completely unprepared for this, Danny didn't have time to react and he was pinned to the ground, right through the doorway, slamming the door open.

"Aha!" Tucker exclaimed triumphantly, putting on the glasses, "Who is the best now, huh?"

"Don't want to break your moment of pride, but we have a problem now," Phantom deadpanned. Tucker looked confused, before Danny pointed behind him. Guards stood there, dumbfounded, staring at them, "I suggest we get away as fast as we can."

"No objections here."

Guards snapped out of their stupor. "Stop right there!" They took out their weapons and started approaching. Danny jumped back on his feet in a blink. His course of action was simple. He took the bottle of wine, which he seemingly took out of nowhere, and threw it on the carpet between him and the guards. They stared at the brown-reddish spot dumbfounded. Tucker did as well, after getting up.

"Uhm...why did you do that, lad?" One of the guards asked. He got his answer when he looked up and saw Phantom holding the torch, with a huge wicked grin. "You are going to burn it."

He threw the torch and the carpet was set on fire. He used some power to increase its power, because the wine doesn't burn so well. A fire wall formed between two groups. Phantom grabbed Tucker's hand and yanked the surprised dark skinned teen after him.

"C'mon now, more will come, we need to get out of here!" Danny said.

"Why are you helping me?" Tucker asked, running after him.

"Sam will tear my head off if I let you be thrown in prison."

"Of course she will, she can't stand my charm," Phantom's glare could, and would have burned a hole in his head, if Tucker hadn't apologized. "Yeesh, I got it, you got dibs on her first," well, not apologized per say.

"She is not an item for me to own," he growled.

They ran to the staircase in the end. Planning to get out through the underground, they tried to get downstairs, but there was even more guards, who tried to turn them into shish-kebob with their spears and halberds. Change of the plan, they ran upstairs, hearing constant yells and ringing of metal weapons. Danny just hoped that Sam was alright.

But they had another problem on hand. Phantom caught an arrow before it hit Tucker's back. He thought this through, they were going higher and higher, and he doubted that there was a giant ladder hanging from the roof. He didn't want to reveal his ghost part, not when the Inquisition was on the false trail. Finally they got to the dead end, there was a trapdoor on the ceiling, apparently the exit on the roof. No sign of ladder, however.

"I push you up and you give me a hand," Phantom said, and Tucker nodded mutely in response.

Danny kneeled, so Tucker was able to stand on his hands, and pushed him, which wasn't hard with his supernatural strength. Tucker jumped higher and managed to open the trapdoor, with his head, which hurt a lot. He got a grip on the edge and got on the roof. He contemplated for a while, should he help Phantom or not. The gem was still in Danny's pocket. Tucker sighed heavily. Desision was obvious. He helped Danny to climb a mere moments before the guards were able to make a hole in his body.

"Bring the ladder!" One of them ordered. Phantom shut the trapdoor, before scowling at Tucker.

"Took you long enough," he said. Before Tucker could respond, Danny saw a small table nearby and got an idea. He flipped it over, scattering the glitter across the floor, and put it above the trapdoor. That should hold them back for a while.

They were inside one of that constructions, which consisted a lot of bells of different size and sound. A small fence prevented falling from the huge height and turning into pancake, or on the roof, depends on the side. Phantom hummed in thought, he needs to think up something.

Tucker thought about the same. His eyes were also glued to the small pocket, where the gem was, judging from the small lump. If only he could get it...

Tucker saw a thick and broken table's leg on the ground. He picked it up and fiddled in his hand. Tucker looked at the ghost teen, who was standing with his back turned to him. That was his chance. He swinged it.

Phantom caught it in midflight, without even looking back.

"You are even bigger fool than I thought," he growled, before throwing the leg and the one who was holding it to the side. Tucker's eyes widened in shock. While he knew that his opponent was strong, but not so much to throw him like a ragdoll! He got up as fast as he could, while Phantom was coming closer. His glare sent shivers down Tucker's spine. There was something supernatural in this gaze, chilling and frightening. The same gaze which made Phantom be feared in some places even more than Pariah himself. He barely kept his eyes from turning to their natural colors.

Dark skinned teen tried to do something. He attacked again. It wasn't hard for Phantom to sidestep the hit, but it landed on the bell behind. Danny yelled in pain from the loud sound, grabbing his left ear. Tucker looked surprised. "So you don't like loud sounds?" He asked rhetorical question.

That was it, he was done being patient. Phantom glared at the thief in front of him. Tucker raised his improvised weapon to ring the bell again. Phantom was faster and kicked the teen in the gut, making him stumble and almost drop his 'club'. Tucker was gasping for air. To add more problems, the guards started to break through the trapdoor.

"Flames," Phantom muttered, before looking back at his opponent, who tried to get away. Keyword tried. Ghost King swiped his hand and one particulary huge bell moved and knocked Tucker to the side. He yelped in surprise, before his back hit the fence. He sighed in relief that it hadn't broken. However, it obviously wouldn't stand against another push. This push was given by Phantom, who didn't wait long to strike again.

Tucker fell on the roof, and the tile fell down under his feet. Shaking, and trying not to slip down, he got up on his feet. As for Phantom, he jumped down as if he weighted nothing at all, his eyes were still glued to him, and his face held no emotions.

"L-look, man, I'm sorry, alright?" Tucker said nervously, "Let's not get overboard with this?" He glanced down and felt sick from the sight.

Phantom didn't answer. He only was looking at him and continued to approach. The sun was setting down, and Tucker saw that his eyes were emitting dim glow in darkness. Foley started shaking even more, what devilry is going on here?

"There they are!" Guards finally managed to get through. The one that looked like a commander yelled, "Come here and surrender, or the archers will shoot!" Tucker seriously contemplated to surrender, but Phantom just kept approaching like he hadn't heard them. "I count till three! One," archers took out the arrows and loaded them, "two," the bowstrings were pulled back, "three!"

The arrows were set loose.

But it didn't go as expected. Instead of piercing two teens' bodies, they stuck in the air. Tucker, as well as the guards, gaped at them. Once he turned back to Phantom, he saw that he had his arm raised. Was that him? He clenched fist and the arrows flew away from them. "Ah, my knee!" One of the guards screamed.

Before Tucker could react, Phantom appeared near him and grabbed his neck. Now he was terrified, especially when he was held over the edge. If Phantom will let him go, then he will have a flight down.

"P-please, don't do it!" He said. Phantom looked down and raised his eyebrow.

"How much do you weight?" He asked suddenly.

"I-I don't know, maybe 60 k-kilos."

Then Phantom gained a thoughtful look. Tucker was able to make out his strange mutterings, "...mass...gravity..." Was this some creepy spell? "...acceleration of free fall," that's when Tucker's blood turned into ice, "Hm, you will survive only if you don't move during the fall. Got it?"

"Wait!"

Phantom loosened his grip on Tucker's neck. He was flying down with screams, before it was quiet. He looked down, before smirking. Tucker listened to his advice. Well, at least there wasn't a dead body on stony path, which means that he landed where needed. He looked at the guards, who stared back at him in fear. He grinned toothily, before saluting and jumping right after Tucker.

Why Danny loved flying? Because of the air blowing in his face, the feeling of freedom unreachable on the ground. Well, he was currently binded by the law of gravity, still...

"Yahoo!" He yelled, before breaking in joyful laughter. He made a flip in the air, before landing on the haystack. He peaked his head from inside, before breaking in laughter, calling an undivided attention from the crowd. Not that he hadn't it earlier. It's not like people fall from cathedrals daily. And survive.

"Oh, man, I should have done it loong ago. Right, Tuck? Tuck?" he looked inside of the stack. Tucker lied there without any emotions on his face, his eyes staring at nothing. "Ancients, should have guessed. You alright, dude?" he waved his hand in front of the teen's face. No reaction. Phantom sighed, he scared him too much. Maybe even gave a mental trauma. But there was still something he could do. He shot a very weak blast from his pointing finger.

Tucker jolted in surprise as he regained his senses. He rubbed his head with a groan, before noticing that he wasn't alone. He let out a girlish scream, before falling out of the stack on the road. Danny peaked his head out again, before looking at the confused man, who was driving this wooden cart. Phantom took off an imaginable hat.

"Thanks for the ride, sir," he jumped off the cart.

While dusting his clothes from the hay, Phantom searched for the unlucky thief, who was trying to run away. Alright, he might have gone overboard with this, but, hey, they were on the ground now. He couldn't believe that that trick from the human game worked. Of course, he could just ask Tucker to jump down, but somehow Danny doubted that he would have agreed on that. He found Tucker when he was trying to get into alleyway, when...

"Halt!" Phantom groaned. He had to give them a credit, though, this guys were rather persistent. There was about fifteen of them, they tried to surround him, their spears in their hands. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright, folks, here I am. Who is the first one to get his butt handed to him?" Guards suddenly looked afraid, most probably assuming that he used the literal meaning. Another groan followed.

"Great, I need to rework my sarcastical dictionary. Can you imagine how hard it is? I hate Medieval age."

Preferring not to pay attention to the teen's complaints, but being curious nevertheless, the guards started to approach, circling around him like wolves. Until, just like in wolves' pack, one of them, especially tuff one, who had a halberd in his thick palms, attacked. He swinged the weapon, but Phantom sidestepped the strike, before tripping the thug, making him fall on the ground, before pinning the guard with his leg. Despite his small victory, Danny knew that he needed to get out of there. How would he do that, though?

Suddenly a loud horse whine was heard behind him. Phantom's eyes widened. Could that be...

"Danny!"

He turned around and saw his friend on the back of his black colt. They jumped over some random guard, who didn't have time to use his weapon and fell on the ground. Sam quickly rode to the ghost boy and gave him a hand.

"Get on!" She shouted. Danny looked at her, completely stunned. There she was, riding on the horse's back like the Hetairoi Guard. The main point, in that moment he found her the most beautiful woman in both worlds. Maybe that was the setting sun and its light, reflecting in her raven hair, maybe determined expression on her face, which seemed to fit it so much. Danny quickly shook out of his stupor and took her hand, before jumping on Bucefal.

He felt awkward sitting behind her, but it wasn't time to complain. Guards started to close the circle, some of the bypassers' eyes widened in fear. She was that witch from the pictures!

"Alright, here's the plan, just go ahead, I'll clear the way," Danny said.

"Oh, just like your previous plan?" She asked sarcastically.

"Now is really not the time, Sam!"

"Fine," she huffed, "Alright, forward, boy," she said to Bucefal, who whined in agreement, before running straight to the circle of guards. He was a smart one, he saw the weakest and most cowardly one, the weak link, and ran straight into him. Already shaking guard was jolted to the side suddenly. Telekinesis is one of the best abilities Phantom possesses.

They managed to get through, now they needed to get the heck out of there.

"When did you get Bucefal?" Danny asked loudly, so Sam would hear him through all that noise.

"Well, that's just what you said, 'If anything can go wrong...'"

"It will go wrong," Danny finished with a smirk.

"I just knew that you will make a show. Still, it's mostly Bucefal who found me."

Phantom ducked under the shot from crossbow from the roof.

"Don't want to hurry you or anything, but we have a problem now," Danny said loudly, looking back and seeing the approaching cavalry guards.

"I'm trying!" She yelled, before they abruptly turned to another narrow street. Guards were still on their tail. Silently cursing, Phantom started to look around for any way to slow them down.

Suddenly from the corner emerged another guard. He had a wooden pike, like that one knights held during tournaments. How he was able to was beyond Danny's mind. It was twice bigger than him for Ancients' sake! And it was dangerously close to them. Phantom managed to hold the tip of the pike, but the guard tried to push him down, what turned into battle for dominance. This guy was strong if he managed to stay for so long against ghost's strength. Or his grip on his horse was too tight.

Looking at the guard, Phantom suddenly pulled him, not pushed. Surprised guard finally lost his balance and fell on the rocky path with a loud noise of scorching metal. His horse meanwhile ran into the nearest merchant's stand. The only thing Danny heard was "My cabbages!"

Now he had a weapon in his disposal. But there was another obstacle on their way. The gates, which were about to close. This guys were REALLY persistent. Danny needed to think fast. He took out the Gem of Life. It was useless right now, he didn't have a Gauntlet, but...he has only one shot, if the legends were true. Holding it in his fist, Phantom directed his energy inside the gem. Sam noticed the bright red light behind her and looked back. Danny's eyes were closed and his breath was stuttering. Then they snapped open, revealing natural red and green orbs.

"Duck!" He exclaimed with echo in his voice. She didn't wait long and did as was told. A red blast erupted from his hand and hit the gates, before they literally sprang to life and dropped down, despite the guards' efforts to close them.

Once they were out of the city, the gates closed by themselves. There was a detail which creeped Sam out. The gates now had blinking eyes and dreamy grin on them.

So that's what the gem does. Gives life, no duh.

"Now, Danny, would you kindly to..." he suddenly fell on her.

"Flames, I think...I think my heart stopped," he panted, "How do you...how do you live with it?"

Before Sam could answer, Phantom fell unconscious.


	11. Chapter X: The seed of doubt

The rest of the day wasn't peaceful for Sam. Far from it. Luck obviously wasn't on their side. For about an hour she just rode forward, hoping that the guards won't catch up with them. They rarely left their province's borders, and Sam knew it, so she tried to get to the closest bordering region and get help. Every once in a while she checked up on the unconscious ghost teen.

'He is so stupid,' Sam thought, shaking her head. He could have just blasted the gates open or phase them through the wall, or use any other ability she wasn't aware of. But instead he chose to use an artifact which could easily make him full ghost. That was why she was angry. Maybe she wouldn't have been if Danny wasn't so reckless. He may have been the King of Hell, or Infinite Realms, it didn't matter what you called it, but he still wasn't immortal.

But it still didn't stop Sam from worrying about him, especially right after he blacked out. She didn't know what to do at first, but managed to get a hold of herself and get away from the pursuers. It wasn't easy, but the colt had very good stamina and intelligence; it almost seemed like he was leading the way, not Sam. She was scared while checking his pulse and feeling nothing. It was supposed to beat, even if slowly, while he was in human form. The fact that he was still somehow breathing calmed her down a bit.

Of course she would be worried. She didn't want to lose her only friend. The irony could be an absolutely unexpected thing. Actually, it always was. If someone told her month ago that she would care deeply for a son of the Devil, she would have laughed at how ridiculous that sounded. Sam wasn't as religious as the rest of her family; she was the kind of person who believed only in what she saw. But in this month a lot of things had changed, and she was ready to believe in everything now.

The sun had finally set behind the thick lines of trees. Unluckily, it was a cloudy night, the road was hid in shadows for most of the time, besides rare moments when the moon managed to shine through the thick black clouds. The way was straight, with only one crossroad ahead. And that was when Sam got a problem. She didn't know where to go, and there wasn't any sign which could show the right direction. Sam sighed.

"Where do you think we should go, huh?" She asked Bucefal. The colt let out a whine before turning his head to the left. Sam blinked in surprise.

"You...can understand me?" Bucefal nodded.

Sam had a strange feeling that all this time it wasn't a simple horse.

"I don't know why you hadn't given us a sign before," she said, turning him to the left. "But I guess we don't have a choice."

They rode further and further. The moon was at its zenith, and Sam's eyes started to close. She wanted to sleep so badly, and her desire grew bigger and bigger with every yawn escaping her mouth. Maybe she could just take a nap...

Suddenly Bucefal stopped and she nearly fell off, along with Danny's unconscious body. After rubbing her eyes, she looked at her surroundings and the reason of their stop became very clear. It was a rat: a huge dog-size rat, with dirty and shaggy gray fur, beady brown eyes and skinny tail and legs. It stared at the bypassers, as if considering should it try to eat them or not. Sam instinctively put her hand on a sword, previously taken from Danny. She didn't know how to handle it properly, but it should scare that beast of a rat.

The rat backed away with a hiss. It sure was smart enough to recognize the weapon. It didn't seem so eager to attack as before, but it still gave them a look of hunger. Then, it sniffed the air and its eyes fell on the ghost teen. The animal hissed again ferociously. What did Danny tell her about animals and how they reacted to them?

Suddenly the rat lunged at them and bit the colt on a leg. Bucefal let out a loud whine and kicked the beast with all his strength. Not many could survive a kick from a horse. Unluckily, this rat was one of them. But instead of attacking again, it ran into the woods.

"What in the...hey!" Bucefal paced after the animal. "What are you doing? Leave it be!" Sam shouted, pulling the reigns.

The colt hadn't listened. He ran after the rat, which wasn't as sneaky and unnoticeable like its smaller brothers, but it was faster. Bucefal had a hard time catching up with the animal. Sure, he couldn't go on full speed, since he had two passengers, one of which was trying to prevent the other from falling down. Not to mention a bite on his leg.

All this time Sam tried to stop Bucefal, but he stubbornly followed the rat to stomp it in mud. She didn't know for how long they rode like that. Sam felt exhausted; her hands were hurt, with red lines coming across her arms from holding the reigns so tight. Finally, the colt slowed down and she was able to catch her breath and look around. They were deep in the forest, without any hint of a road in sight.

"Happy now that we are lost?" She glared at Bucefal. "Great, now I'm talking with a horse."

Bucefal let out a sad whine and dropped his head in shame. Deciding that she needed a little walk, Sam got down from the colt.

"Now what are we supposed to...do..."

Sam saw the dim light coming from somewhere on a distance. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Stay here," she ordered to the colt, who whined, before nuzzling against her hand. "Oh no, don't try this trick with me. We are lost because of you."

Bucefal dropped his head again and her look softened before she sighed.

"Your leg hurts?" He whined in response. "Alright, let's go, just don't run away like that again."

Sam carefully situated Danny into a more stable position. Then they slowly went towards the light, through the spiky bushes and grass, much to their displeasure. Especially Sam, whose dress was clinging to her and by the end was torn to shreds. Sure, it hadn't looked presentable after a week of constant wear, but now it was just a torn mess. The light was getting closer and closer, and finally, after getting through another bush, they got to the source of light.

It was an open space surrounded by forest, with a single huge oak tree in its middle. Everything was lit by burning torches on metal stands. Right under the tree was a steaming cauldron, with a person working near it. He either hadn't noticed them, or paid no attention to the newcomers. Sam couldn't see his face, but could make out what he was whispering loudly.

"Jimmy's work is almost done, Master, but the Inquisition is searching for him. Jimmy fears that he may not be able to come here for a long while...N-no, they hadn't followed Jimmy, sir," he was making a pause between sentences, like he was currently talking with someone. Sam felt very uncomfortable, it was just a plain creepy scene.

"What? Someone is here?!" The man turned around sharply and Sam was frozen. He was young, and had a short scar over corner of the mouth. There was something cat-like about his appearance. "Yes, Master is right, a girl had come here...what must Jimmy do, Master? Are you sure? No, no," he whimpered, "Jimmy, doesn't argue with Master! He'll do as you say."

Sam snapped out of her stupor and tried to get away, but Bucefal didn't move.

"What the heck, move!" Sam shouted to the colt, but she only got a whine in response.

"Wait!" Jimmy exclaimed, raising his hands. "Jimmy means no harm!"

She continued to pull the reigns but to no effort. "C'mon, you stupid..."

Jimmy came closer and patted Bucefal. "Goood horse, she sure is smart," he said with a smile. The colt huffed at the ridiculous misunderstanding. "What?"

Sam glared at the man. "Get away," she growled.

"Master said Jimmy mustn't harm with the girl. Master just wants to talk with her."

She really wanted to punch him. But then her eyes fell on the black haired boy on Bucefal's back and the colt's leg. Maybe it was her chance.

"Only if you help them," Sam declared her condition. Jimmy looked at the ghost teen thoughtfully.

"What do you say, Master? You know what to do? Of course, girl, of course, Master knows how to heal him. Here," he picked Danny up with almost no effort. "Oh, the girl's friend is very light."

Of course he was light, his bones and muscles were made from another material, which made him lighter by at least thirty kilos.

"What are you doing?" Sam got down from the horse.

"The girl said her friend needs help. Jimmy can make healing potion under Master's guidance," the wacko put the unconscious body on a big stone.

"Who is this 'Master' you keep talking about?" She asked exasperatedly.

"The girl means that she doesn't know about the great Lord of Nature?! Doesn't matter, the girl will learn soon."

Jimmy walked to the cauldron, full of green muddy liquid. He was throwing different herbs, mushrooms and animal parts in it, which made the potion glow slightly. Sam stared wide eyed at the process. It felt unusual; Danny had explained to her that everything people around her believed in could be explained by science, that even 'demons' are just a race from another world, but what she was seeing could only be called magic.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a horrific smell coming from the cauldron. Considering the ingredients, that was not surprising.

"What the heck?" She coughed.

"You get used to the scent," Jimmy explained, not affected by smell at all. "Don't fight with it, breathe deeply."

"No, thanks," Sam said sarcastically, covering her nose. "I'll sleep better in the dirty stable."

Jimmy looked at a distance and listened to what his master said.

"Then drink it," he poured the potion into a metal mug.

"No."

Jimmy shrugged. "Then the girl's friend will sleep for a long while. Master won't help him if she doesn't talk with Master. And for that she must drink the special potion."

He shoved the mug into her hands. Sam looked at the green substance thoughtfully. Her mind was screaming at her not to drink this questionable liquid, hell, Jimmy had added fly mushroom there. Who knows what exactly this nutcase meant by talking with Master? Maybe he meant joining some pagan god in the Underworld. This guy didn't look like faithful Catholic at all.

"What will happen if I drink it?" She asked him.

"The girl will drift in a peaceful sleep where Master will be able to talk with her."

"Like with you?" Sam wasn't looking forward to constantly hearing a voice in her head.

"No, no. Jimmy drinks another potion for that. This one only to talk in sleep once."

Sam sighed again, 'Why things should be so complicated?' She thought bitterly, before looking at Danny. 'But if it will help...'

She wanted to help him, she really did. She wanted to repay him for what he had done for her, and just drinking this potion seemed rather small compared to what he did. And, after making her decision, she turned to Bucefal.

"If he tries anything funny, just kick him."

After recieving a nod, she drank the potion. It would be hard to find a more disgusting drink than the one she just tasted. It felt like sour milk mixed with fish and onion. Sam wanted to throw up, but managed to hold back her gagging reflex. Immediately she felt drowsy; her legs became weak, and finally she fell asleep.

* * *

People often used the term 'nothing' in their speech. But when they said it they didn't realize the full meaning of that word. But Sam now did. She was surrounded by complete darkness, which somehow hadn't engulfed her. She could see herself as if on sunny day.

"Is my imagination that poor?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Your imagination has nothing to do with this, child."

She turned around rapidly. The person behind her looked very unusual. He, most probably he, seemed to be made of leaves, vines and other kinds of plants. He had a beak instead of a mouth and nose, with blood red eyes shining above it. From his shoulders was hanging a torn cape. Oh, and he was twice as tall as Sam.

"Wh-who are you?" She stuttered from surprise.

"Fear not, child, my name is Undergrowth, Lord of Nature," he spoke calmly.

"You are that 'Master' he spoke about..."

Undergrowth nodded. "Yes, that's me. And I wish to speak with you. I dislike this method of communication I was able to create, thanks to Nocturne. But I knew that you wouldn't agree on another method, young James doesn't make a good first impression."  
Sam snorted. "That would be an understatement," she mumbled with crossed hands.

"I know what you're thinking about, child, but I have nothing to do with his sanity. He came to me in this condition, but...I admit, I didn't help matters, but I need someone on the outside, as much as I hate to rely on the fleshling."

"Why? You are Lord of Nature, can't you control it?"

"I can, who do you think sent that rat?" His look had a hint of amusement.

"It was you..."

"I saw you there the second you entered my forest. Sadly, that's where my influence stops. My power is pathetically low compared to what I had back in my world. Now I need someone to maintain my power level. Despite their usefulness, animals can't create the proper potion."

"But can't you just...eat?"

"No. You can say that I'm currently possessing that oak tree. I'm actually surprised that you don't react like most humans do."

"I...I'm more open minded."

"Of course," Undergrowth rolled his eyes before narrowing them. "And it has nothing to do with your companion?"

Sam's eyes widened. "H-how do you..."

"How do I know?! Please, I don't know how this brat disguised as human, but I DO know that it is HIM! I'll recognize that face everywhere."

"You know him?" Sam blurted. She almost slapped herself, 'Of course he does, Danny is his King,' she thought.

Undergrowth snorted. "Child, it's hard to find the one who DOESN'T. And even harder to find the one who has a slight sympathy for that...monster," he finished.

Sam glared at the plant ghost. "You seem to know a lot about him," she said sarcastically.

Undergrowth towered over the teen, intensely glaring at her with his red eyes.

"I. Do," he spat, mere inches from her face. Sam blinked in surprise, she was already wondering which way he was going to kill her.

"It seems that Dark has already told you some fairy tale you believe in. Do you seriously think you know who this two-faced being really is?"

"I..." Sam was in loss of words. She hadn't expected such a reaction at all. But...Danny told that he had done bad things before, but never told what exactly.

"Looks like I will have to tell you more," Undergrowth mumbled.

Immediately the landscape around changed, making Sam jump slightly in surprise. They were in a forest, but it was nothing like she had ever seen. Trees weren't big, unlike their leaves, which were half her size; there were a lot of different huge colored flowers. What Sam didn't know was that it was tropical forest; she lived in Medieval Europe, so of course she didn't.

"I am an old ghost," Undergrowth started his story, "I existed ever since the first kelp grew in oceanic water. I'm not the oldest one. What you see around us is my domain. When a new kind of plant appears in the mortal world, it immediately appears here and lives for eternity in peace with other, even rival kinds…or at least until someone comes and harms them. That was my purpose, they all are my children and I must protect them."

Sam saw a strange but beautiful flower, but when she reached her hand to touch it, she was stopped by the plant ghost.

"I don't recommend you to do that," he said.

As if on cue, a small green creature the size of the fly flew nearby and landed on the flower. Moment later, sharp spikes erupted from it and the creature was trapped. Sam stared at the scene; her finger could have been in the creature's place.

"There are also plants which take origins in our world," Undergrowth explained. "This one is a carnivore. Your world has some kinds of insect eating plants, just not so advanced. But I think we got off topic," he added in the end with sad notes in his voice.

"What I want to say is that I lived here in solitude for millennia. I never was bothered by what happened outside of my forest. I wasn't bothered when the world around me became one state, I didn't care when Chancellor Dark declared himself the King of Ghosts and disbanded the Council in which I had never anticipated in the first place. A lot of time had passed since then, many kings and queens came and faded. But I never was an object of their interest. My domain lacked resources, it wasn't inhabited by any ghosts besides me, and it wasn't positioned on any important routes."

"It was like that until two years ago. Ever since the House of Dark came to power, people rebelled against their tyranny. Sometimes they were more successful, sometimes less, but they never managed to overthrow them and their followers once and for all. They even ended some kings, but heirs always avenged their parents, even if that wasn't the reason."

"Everything started with a battle for Acropolis, which sided with the rebels. Despite all the ancient beasts in her disposal, Pandora lost the fight against the Prince and Fright Knight, Pariah's most loyal lapdog. The same prince who is currently lying unconscious on your horse. Each member of that family has his own special name by which everyone knows him or her. Prince Daniel," he said distastefully as if the name was covered in venom, "has the name 'Phantom'."

"Many were ended that day, mostly on the rebels' side. Despite being only fifteen, Phantom was a talented commander and warrior, as much as I hate to admit it. His age made people underestimate him, including me. He was the one who made his father's, and hereby his, enemies regroup in Acropolis. He knew that they didn't have any other place to go to, so he took care of it. So, he trapped them in the city and destroyed most of them. A small group managed to get away, right into my forest."

"I wanted to throw them out, I didn't want any trouble. But something made me rethink my answer, which I still regret. They convinced me that no one saw them; they themselves were obviously convinced in it. But somehow, Phantom learned about their new hideout...and he decided to pay a visit..." Undergrowth sighed. "I'd better show you."

With that he disappeared. Nearby bushes moved aside, revealing a small path. "Just go that way," disembodied voice said, "And remember that they're just my memories, you can't affect them in any way."

Sam went down the path, since she had no choice but to go. It didn't take long for her to hear an interaction.

"I'm not hiding anything!" She heard Undergrowth shouting.

Finding the source of the sound, Sam looked out through the bushes.

She saw Undergrowth, who was having a conversation with Danny. But he looked different from how she got used to see him. For one, he was obviously younger. Instead of his strange black and white clothing Phantom was wearing pitch black armor without a helmet, a black cape with dark red insides. The armor made him look more aged that he really was. A wicked looking sword was hanging from his belt.

But what shocked Sam was a look of disdain on his usually goofy face. Instead of kindness, his glowing eyes were radiating immense cold, cold so powerful that Sam actually shivered. Those eyes held no warm feelings at all.

Besides them were standing soldiers in less regal looking armor with different equipment, starting from simple cold weapons, and ending with strange instruments, connected with containers on their backs. Undergrowth kept glancing at them nervously. All the soldiers had the same 'DP' symbol on their shoulder plates.

"Yelling into my face won't get you anywhere, Undergrowth," Phantom said in a voice full of apathy, as if he wished for nothing more but to get away and do something more interesting. "If anything, it only makes me think that my assumption was correct."

"I know nothing, prince. I always stayed out of troubles of your Kingdom, and you know that."

"There is a first time for everything," Phantom responded with a hint of amusement getting through his neutral expression. "And in your place I would have watched my language." Some soldiers shot in the air from their flamethrowers, causing the plant ghost to flinch involuntarily. "As you can see you are in no position for that."

"I'm telling the truth! There is no one in my forest!"

Phantom's look darkened. "It's a very bad thing to lie, especially to me," he said, putting this hands behind his back. "I sense sixteen ghosts around. It's ten of us, where are the other six, hm?" He tilted his head to the side with a sweet smile on his face.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Undergrowth asked nervously. The smile on prince's face slid off without a trace.

"I'm losing my patience, you overgrown weed!" he spat, before stomping the nearest plant in mud with his boot. Undergrowth's eyes flared bright red. "Oh, I'm so sorry, was that your little granddaughter?" Phantom asked mockingly with a hand on his chest, earning a loud laugh from his followers.

Undergrowth roared in anger and vines erupted from the ground, with intent to destroy the trespassers. When the vines lunged at the group, Phantom and his followers just cut them down or burned them.

"Is that all?" Phantom chuckled, putting his sword back in its sheath. "I expected something more from the old fart like you. A little fire show is in order, I guess," He said.

Soldiers didn't need to be told twice; the ones who did usually hadn't lasted for long. Undergrowth tried to stop them, but Phantom gained his undivided attention, since the prince's sword was ready to stab a hole in his chest. However, right after the slash, the wound on the plant ghost's body immediately healed. He swiped his enormous hand, but Phantom jumped back and cut it off, only for it to grow again. Ghost Prince growled in annoyance, while Undergrowth smirked as much as beak allowed him.

"You can't stop the growth, arrogant child! I existed long before your filthy dynasty was even born!"

Phantom narrowed his eyes in rage.

"How. Dare you," he growled, baring his teeth and a pair of sharp fangs.

The air around them became ice cold, just like the color of his eyes. Undergrowth seemed less brave than seconds before, while Phantom grinned widely and Sam rubbed her hands to warm up. Even flamethrowers were less effective, since the gas couldn't be expulsed.

"I heard plants don't like the cold," the prince smirked, before his hands started to glow blue. "Let's see if that's the truth."

Undergrowth attacked with his vines, but Phantom continued his way, freezing the plants on his way with one hand, slashing them with a sword in another and leaving an icy trail under his legs. Suddenly the plant ghost grew ten times taller, towering over trees around. Phantom rolled his eyes.

"You just made my job easier."

He jumped in the air, gracefully avoiding the attacks of plants growing out of nowhere and the clawed hands of the giant. Flying up to the chest level, he made a hole in it and jumped inside before Undergrowth could catch him. A loud laughter filled the air.

"What are you going to do now, huh?" Phantom commented, before Undergrowth attempted to shake him out, but the prince immediately shot an ice beam straight into his core, which caused the plant ghost yell in pain, before falling onto the ground with a thunderous sound.

"Mercy! Please mercy!" He shouted, but the Ghost Prince laughed madly.

"Now look how he is talking!" Phantom mocked. "You should have thought about it BEFORE insulting me and my house," he shot a blast again, earning another roar of pain.

"STOP!"

"Not until it stops being so funny." He repeated the painful process, earning another yell.

"That's why the Darks rule and you slither beneath our feet. We are the most powerful ghosts both worlds have ever seen!" He exclaimed in the end.

"But even then you rebel against us; you're too foolish to understand that the one who is born to grovel cannot fly." Phantom shook his head, eyeing the sword in his hand, "But enough talk. The more we talk the further rebels go, so..."

With that he stabbed the sword right into the plant ghost's core. After the last scream of pain, all the plants Undergrowth's body was made of became a lifeless mass. Phantom cut through it and flew outside with a disgusted look on his face. The soldiers stood still and waited for their leader's orders. The prince looked at them, humming under his nose, until his eyes fell on one of them. Suddenly he took out an ice dagger and pointed it to his throat.

"Tell me, do you even know how to handle the weapon you hold?"

"Y-yes, my lord!" The soldier gulped. Despite being younger, Phantom was already taller than many of them.

"Hm, then why you hadn't made a single shot?"

"It-t's broken."

Phantom took the weapon and pressed the trigger, before the fire erupted from it.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, but received no response. "ANSWER!"

"I..."

"...am a rotten coward?!"

Phantom knew that it wasn't treason. Traitors would have dropped the act and attacked.

"Now listen to me, you still walk only because I need people to search this cursed place, so I'll give you a second chance and a little advice. This is the Black Guards, not a regular army. From my subordinates I demand full obedience, am I clear?"

"Y-yes, milord, yes, thank you, thank you."

"And I don't stand for sycophants," Phantom added, putting dagger in the sheath. "Rebels are locked in this forest, so leave no place for them to hide."

"You want us to burn it?"

Phantom turned around and started to walk away.

"Burn, blow up, slash, I don't care." He waved his hand nonchalantly. "Reinforcements shall arrive soon and assist you in destruction. I want the rebels' heads brought to me by this evening."

And everything became black again.

"Now you see what I'm talking about?" Undergrowth asked, appearing again.

Sam was silent. She couldn't say a word; the feeling of shock was too strong. Sam couldn't bring herself to call that man Danny. He was sweet and kind, if a bit annoying at times, but this wicked prince was nothing of that. He was cold and cruel, just like the demon she assumed he was during their first meeting. THAT surely fit the description from the tales. He seemed to be mentally unstable, ready to kill you without any remorse just because you said something he didn't like. Sadistic, taking pleasure in the pain of the others.

"How are you alive?" Was the first thing she was able to ask.

"I always was a part of my former forest. Even after everything was burned, a small acorn fell from my lands straight into natural portal and became the oak you have seen not so long ago. I have existed like that for decades, as time flows strangely in different worlds. My spirit still exists, it lives in this forest, but I cannot return to my physical appearance," Undergrowth explained sadly.

"Who were these soldiers?" She didn't want to talk about Danny, she needed to think about it for some time. Plant ghost's eyes narrowed.

"Black Guards, the elite of the Royal army. They were feared more than any other part of the army for their ruthlessness and served only the prince. He was the one who created them. His father Pariah, however, didn't want Phantom to have his own strong military, since like every Dark he was paranoid. He sometimes appointed people into the Guards, most often some noble brats, much to his son's displeasure as you can see. They often didn't fit his definition of soldiers. But Pariah couldn't complain, Phantom completed his orders right on time without any troubles."

"Why did they use weapons? Don't they have powers for that?"

"Phantom had his own unique requirements. He enlisted ghosts who had served in human armies before their deaths. Even then he himself checked how good they were and picked the strongest. The con of such a decision was absence of core abilities. Post-humans almost never had them. They replaced abilities with weaponry feeding from ectoplasm."

A silence settled between them until Sam decided to break it.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"I want to warn you, child. Whatever this monster is planning, you don't deserve to fall victim to his scheme."

"But why do you want to tell me?" Undergrowth smiled slightly.

"I want to repay you, child. Don't you remember what happened ten years ago?" Sam shook her head.

"Back when I was just an acorn, I fell on a stone. Lifeless, hard stone on which this seed would have died...but then you came along."

Blackness faded and the light came to its place. It was an open space, lively and sunny. Undergrowth pointed his finger towards one round rock. There really was a small acorn on it. Sam jumped in surprise when a small head peaked from behind the stone. She blinked. It was her, a seven years old her, with the same raven hair and purple eyes bright with curiosity and innocence.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Acorn?" She asked adorably, before carefully grabbing the acorn in her hands. "This is a bad place to live on. Let's put you somewhere better!"

Little Sam ran on into the distance, and older Sam followed her. A small girl sat on her knees, before digging a small hole.

"Here you go," she said with a grin, putting the acorn in the hole. "Here you will grow in a biiig oak," Sam spread her arms widely, making her older self smile in amusement. She closed the hole and got up on her feet.

"Samantha, where are you?" Sam's blood boiled and her fists clenched after she heard a familiar voice. She wanted to stop her younger self from coming to that people, but was gently stopped by Undergrowth.

"You can't interfere, remember?" Sam looked down sadly, before the memory disappeared.

"I want to repay you by saving your life like you saved mine," he told her.

Sam rubbed her hands uncomfortably. Even if the evidence was in front of her, she couldn't believe what she saw. What plan could Danny have, what use she was for some devious plan? She was supposed to be burned on stake if not for him. She was still wanted across the country, her face was on every corner, she didn't make anything easier for him. Yet, he was still helping her.

"If...if you want to help me..." Sam said uncertainly, "Then heal him."

If Undergrowth's eyes could pop out of his head, they most certainly would have.

"WHAT?! You can't be serious, child! You saw him, you saw what he can do, and you want him to stay alive?!"

"Please...even if he plans something, he is the only one who can help me."

"Help in what?"

"To get to my grandma. I can't stay with my parents, they call me a witch. They fear me, and the Inquisition wants to kill me. I don't have a choice but to rely on him."

Undergrowth hummed, tapping with his finger on his chin, before sighing heavily.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Child, are you sure about this?"

Sam nodded. "Yes."

"Then...alright, but if he kills you, don't come here as a ghost and say that I hadn't warned you."

Sam smiled slightly. "Thank you."

And even if she sounded confident, she couldn't help but wonder: Was she making the right choice?

A/N: Beta-edited by silente faery.


	12. Chapter XI: It's so confusing

If you ever visited a party where you drank gallons of alcohol then you could understand how Sam felt when she woke up: a horrible headache and a desire to throw up. Not the most pleasant start of the morning. Or maybe not morning, she honestly didn't know. All she knew was that it was daytime, if the sunlight getting through her eyelids was any sign. Sam could open her eyes, but she felt too sleepy for that. And slowly, piece by piece, the memories of the dream conversation returned to her.

That took care of her sleepiness. Groaning slightly, she got into sitting position. She rubbed her eyes and opened them. The sun was high, but not at its zenith, which meant that it was late morning after all. Sam got up, but didn't see anything, or anyone. She freaked out from such a development, but it didn't last long, because of one familiar cheerful voice behind her.

"My, my, look who is awake!"

Sam turned around sharply, only to be greeted with Danny's face a few inches from hers. He was hanging upside down in the air with a grin splitting his face.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"I...I'm fine, thanks," Sam answered, blinking in surprise. Phantom noticed that she was staring at him.

"Is there something on my face? I thought I cleaned that up," Danny rubbed his nose.

"No, but...what happened with you?" Phantom smirked slightly, running a hand through his hair, which were pulled down by gravity.

"A little change in look. What do you think?"

Sam didn't know what to think. On one side, she had to admit he looked hot; on the other, he looked stranger than even his ghost form. His hair became very light shade of gray, the color of clean steel, silver even. His skin was still paler than hers, but not as much as before. The irises of his eyes held the bright green color, radiating a slight glow, while the pupils were ice blue.

"It's...nice...I think. But why..."

"Why do I look like that?"

Danny made a flip in the air and landed on his feet. "Have something to eat meanwhile."

He threw her an apple, which she caught and bit, feeling of hunger rising in her stomach. She sat on the nearest stone, while Danny walked near her.

"I think I know what we must blame for my fancy change," he said, digging in his pocket, and then took out the gem. "I should have known better than to use it. I've read a lot of books and scrolls about their...side effects if they are used without the Gauntlet. The Gem of Form can turn you into anything, the Gem of Fantasy can drive you insane, and this one...it can take your life."

Sam's eyes widened in shock. "But that means..."

"Thanks for the concern, Sammy, but I doubt that I'm full ghost now. I still breathe, which means I'm still alive. But my human heart is gone; it doesn't beat anymore. My core replaced it, though, good riddance. How do you live with this constant beating inside? It's annoying."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle under her nose. Danny's complaints sounded funny...and cute, maybe.

"My theory is that I may be just more ghost than a human now. And since I was in human form when I used the Gem, my human appearance was affected by ghost form, not the other way around."

"And you aren't worried about it?" Danny looked at her, tapping on the ground with his leg and hands behind his back.

"Oh, I am not worried. I am completely FREAKED OUT OF MY MIND! I already checked, my appearance doesn't change, this"—he gestured to himself—"is my only form," Danny said bitterly, looking down on the ground.

Sam looked at him with pity. And while she didn't understand what was so bad about it, she saw that Phantom was not in the mood to tell what exactly. But she remembered last night's conversation. Undergrowth kept his word; Danny was healed...in a way, without him suspecting anything. Or maybe not, and Phantom was just good in hiding it. While looking at the half-ghost, Sam recalled the image of the cruel teen from her dream and couldn't help but wonder about that.

And her thoughts ended with the same thing: how unrealistic that was. If she hadn't known, she would have assumed that they were two different people, but that's the point, she knew. She now knew what kind of man this innocent looking teen was, but, Sam wanted to think, not anymore. She hoped he wasn't.

'Ugh, why it should be so complicated?!' Sam complained inwardly, shaking her head, before a sudden idea came to her mind. 'Maybe that was just that, a dream?'

"Well," Danny interrupted her wondering. "There are also pros of such change. I don't need to change forms in order to use my powers, and my new look will make it harder for bypassers to recognize me, since both my forms are wanted now," he put his hands on his hips. "But enough talk, let's get out of here; this forest seems to hate me."

"Hate you how?" Sam asked, getting up from the cold stone.

"Can you imagine how hard it was for me to get this apple? Sure, all the wounds have already healed without a trace, but I looked like cats' scratch toy." Danny smiled and chuckled in amusement at Sam's confused face. She hadn't had a clue about why cats needed scratch toys.

Then he put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. Immediately Bucefal ran to the two, letting out an eager whine. Sam looked down and saw that his leg was alright. It proved the reality of yesterday events and her theory at the same time. Bucefal could either be healed, or she just fell asleep on his back and dreamed all of that.

Suddenly there was a loud rustling in the bushes. Everyone's heads turned in direction of the noise. Danny raised his left hand and made a silencing motion. Meanwhile a shining icy dagger appeared in his hand and he took it in strong grip. Phantom slowly, without making a sound, walked to the source of the rustling. And, once he got there, Danny moved the bushes aside.

"What the heck?" he said.

"What is there?" Sam asked.

Danny kneeled and picked up the unexpected item, before walking back to his companion.

"I can't say it isn't convenient, but unusual that's for sure," Phantom responded, showing her what he found.

"A dress," Sam said dumbfounded.

"A dress," Danny confirmed.

The dress was very pretty. It was forest green with black trims, which formed a nice pattern around the neck and sleeves, reminding of vines.

"What an interesting coincidence," Phantom wondered out loud, raising his eyebrow and not noticing Sam's wide eyes. "I think you should put this on. Your current dress is a pile of rags." he sniffed the air. "And take a bath too."

"Thanks for being so blunt," Sam said sarcastically.

"You are welcome, milady. Now, I've seen a small pond not far away, you can wash yourself there."

"Alright," Sam said, taking the dress from him. "You aren't going to peek on me, right?"

"Why would I?" She looked at him strangely, and Danny's eyes widened in realization. "I'm not saying that there is nothing to look at..." Sam's eyes widened, "I better shut up before I say something more stupid." He dropped his head. "The pond is there."

He pointed to the left and Sam hurried there, hoping he hadn't seen her reddening face.

Danny stood on his place, before crossing his hands and leaning against the tree. The branch above him broke and almost hit him, but he just stepped to the side calmly.

"It sure wants to kill me," he deadpanned. "What do you think?" he asked, looking at the colt.

Bucefal nodded. Danny sighed, running a hand through his now gray hair.

"Hurry up, Sammy, or I'll become a full ghost," he muttered to no one.

Without anything to do, Danny just sat on the ground, thinking. All of that was strange and suspicious. One moment he blacked out and then woke up in a middle of nowhere, with awful smelling ointment on his skin. Danny didn't wait long before washing away this thing in a pond he found. That was when he saw the changes in his look. It could cause a lot of troubles in the future. Ghosts' nobility was obsessed with purity of ectoplasm and they disliked Phantom already. Probably purges he had committed had something to do with it. If they find out he was part human, then it could cause a disaster, if not another civil war.

Danny always was in his ghost form, even while being alone. He never thought about his human part like it was half of him, only like a disguise which allowed him to spy on them. Now he would need to explain to the Council the reason of such change in his appearance. He often regretted the decision about reestablishing the Council. He did it only to appease the people who assisted him to overthrow his father and the ones who sided with Pariah at the same time. He could rule on his own just fine, without the constant whining of pompous fools who spent all their lives sitting on their asses and shouting how great their families were.

It was a compromise; the King stayed in power, but was limited by the 'free elected' Council. Never mind that there was a big amount of the same people from Pariah's trustworthy circle. Rebels probably hoped that the King and the Council would kill each other because of rivalry. But Phantom saw this through, ever since they agreed on his conditions maybe too quickly, which was suspicious enough.

Danny's train of memories was stopped by a loud croaking. He looked up and saw a big crow sitting on a branch and staring at him with its black eyes. Before it he saw a shining red ruby near him.

It flew down and grabbed the gem with its beak.

"Hey! Give it back!" Danny exclaimed, trying to catch it, effortlessly, sadly.

The crow flew back to its branch, thinking it was safe there. But Phantom charged the ectoblast on the end of his pointing finger and shot at the pest. The crow croaked loudly in pain as the end of its back got burned and flew up, but didn't let go of its precious. Phantom growled and followed the bird. When it hid behind the leaves, he oriented by smell. Burned crow had an unusual scent. Danny got a feeling that he was walking in circles.

Finally the crow hid behind the leaves of a tree, unreachable by his blast. Sighing, Phantom became invisible, before flying up.

'Oh, you are as good as dead when I get this gem,' he thought angrily, looking at the bird sitting on a branch. Carefully he approached the crow, and finally it was within Danny's reach. 'Now or never!'

He snatched the gem. But something stopped him from triumph: one angry bird who tried to protect its property. Phantom waved his hand rapidly, trying to shoo the brave creature away.

"Get lost, you dirty...ah!"

The branch under him broke. Not having time to react out of surprise, he fell down in water. Wait, where this water came from?

Danny got up from the water, completely soaked wet. He wiped his eyes, before noticing that he wasn't alone. Danny saw Sam...completely naked. She immediately covered her private parts before yelling.

"GET OUT!"

"Ancients, I'm so sorry!" Danny closed his eyes and turned away, getting out of the pond and making all the water phase through him.

He stopped near a tree with his back turned to the girl. Phantom heard how Sam got back on the ground and then her rapid footsteps, which meant she wasn't in the best mood.

"Look, Sam, before you say anything..." Danny started to say, turning around, but a slap on the face shut him up immediately.

"Shut up, you pervert! What were you thinking?!"

"Sam, it was an accident!"

"You accidentally spied on me?! You promised that you won't!"

"It's all because of that stupid crow! It stole the gem and I tried to return it!"

Sam gave him a hard look. "Could at least think up a valuable excuse," she whispered angrily.

She went away, leaving a disgruntled ghost teen behind. Danny looked after her, angry as well, rubbing his sore cheek. It didn't hurt; it was like a fly hitting the cow with its small leg. The cow, however, could kill the fly even without noticing its presence, which could be said about Phantom and Sam. But of course Danny didn't want this. Where would she go though? They were in a middle of the forest. They would surely have a conversation about this later, and maybe then he would be able to explain this to her calmly.

"Why am I so worried about what she thinks?" He muttered, genuinely confused. He never cared about what others made of him. He was above all of this, but becoming the king required him knowing about opinion of his subjects so they wouldn't overthrow him.

'But there IS something to look at,' he admitted, but shook away this thought with a green blush. But she always looked stunning, that much was undoubtful.

Then it hit him why.

Running a hand through his hair with a sigh, Danny went back to where Sam went. And he saw her right there, sitting on a rock, grudgingly eating her apple, already wearing her new dress. Phantom took a deep breath and approached her from the left.

"Sam..."

She looked in the complete opposite direction.

"Look, I get it, you are pissed right now and I can understand this, but...I didn't do it on purpose, okay? I didn't look where I was going."

'But the crow obviously knew...' he hummed mentally, but decided to think about it later.

"Danny..." Sam said longingly, before finally looking up at him. "Can you answer one question?"

"Oh...ehm...sure, I guess," Danny answered, sitting on good enough distance from her.

"Are you being honest with me?"

Sam knew that it was a pointless question. If he wasn't truthful, why should he be now? Yet, it won't hurt to ask.

If Danny wasn't surprised by the previous question, he surely was now. Everything he did at first was blink.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Just answer the question," she all but snapped. Danny sighed deeply.

"This is something I'm not used to, I admit."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused, earning a dry chuckle from the ghost teen, who found the ground pretty interesting.

"You don't remember what I told you back at the bandits' camp? I'm the son of the Devil for crying out loud! I lied so often that sometimes I myself forgot what was truth and what was a lie. It came to me so naturally...Even now, when Pariah is gone, it still bothers me. I'm the King of Ghosts now, and deceiving is such a natural thing in our high circles. That's what I was taught since I learned how to speak. You can trust no one but yourself. There was Jazz, but under constant watch I couldn't speak to her much. Now she is with her parents, and I can't nor do I want to hold her back.

"It's different with you, though." Danny smiled, looking back at his companion. "With you I can talk about whatever I want, discuss different things without worrying that what I say might be used against me. I feel free like never before in my afterlife. I know that sounds like a weak confirmation of my actions, but it's the truth. I trust you, and you trusted me when we just met. That day I got my first and only friend. You. I AM honest with you, Sammy, because I don't have any reason not to be."

Danny gently took her soft hands into his rough arms, softly looking straight in her wide opened eyes. Sam stared back into his multicolored ones, she felt like he was looking straight into her soul. But it didn't feel bad; instead, Sam felt comfort. It was a peaceful and gentle feeling. Despite his cold touch, Sam felt warmth inside of her.

Little did Phantom know the inner conflict his only friend was having.

Sam didn't even know what to think. She was touched with how sincere he sounded, and she felt the same way towards him. There wasn't a single sign of deceit in his speech. Maybe...maybe that was because he just changed. Maybe he wasn't that man from the dream anymore...

"What makes you so sure?"

Sam's head shot up and she started to look around, searching for the source of the voice.

"Sam? Is something wrong?" Danny asked with concern.

"I...no, I thought I heard something."

Danny hummed in thought before sniffing the air.

"I don't hear or smell anything."

"Just...let's go already." Sam sighed.

Danny nodded, happy to get out of this accursed forest as fast as possible. He whistled loudly and Bucefal stomped to them, letting out an eager whine. Phantom jumped on his back, preparing to help Sam to get there too, but she managed to do it by herself this time.

"You are getting better in this," he commented with a slight smile.

Sam smiled weakly, too.

"Practice, I guess."

And with that they started to go on their way.

Under a calm face, Phantom was thinking. All of this happened so suddenly, maybe too suddenly. Everything was fine until they came to this forest. And all the events were strange and mysterious. There was only one person who obviously knew something, and she was sitting behind him. He wanted to know what in the both worlds had happened.

Yet, nothing too bad seemed to happen, besides his two forms turning into one. He wouldn't press the matter until Sam decided to tell him, and she wasn't in the mood now. Danny closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Then, a small, almost invisible gust of air escaped his mouth. Danny's eyes remained closed; this ghost was too weak to bother. Yet, it felt familiar, but Phantom couldn't recall where exactly he sensed it before, it was just so weak. Maybe this ghost did something.

Danny sighed. So many questions and so few answers. But he would find out. Eventually.


	13. Chapter XII: Uncle Belzie

"Are you sure we went the right way?" Danny asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know, we should be there by now," Sam answered thoughtfully. She looked around again but still saw nothing. Only trees, more trees and dusty road. Sam sighed, they were on the road for so long without a single break. It was getting dark, damn it.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked.

Danny looked back at her with a smirk.

"Nah, that's fine. I am used to long travels. Sometimes I spent several days on a ride to some distant place. Other unlucky ones had to go on their feet, though. Pitiful view."

"But don't you have anything to travel faster in the future?"

"Humans have, but we don't. We are a little old fashioned, I must admit, everything made by your kind is thought to be a pathetic attempt to defend themselves. I find humans quite creative, you indeed compensate your lack of power with your resourcefulness. That's why I studied all that stuff."

"So...you don't have anything against humans."

Danny hummed. "Well, how to put it...I never was assigned on missions against your kin. Father told me that it was because he wanted me to be a surprise shall the need arise, but I think he just kept all the fun to himself," he noticed Sam's wide eyes. "I'm not saying that I find slaughtering of humans funny," Danny added seriously, "I'm saying that he found it entertaining. My point is that the only humans I met before coming here were Jazz and her family. So, I guess I can say that my experience with them is pleasant enough. Why do you ask, though?"

"Just curious," Sam's stomach rumbled. "And to distract myself," she deadpanned.

Danny chuckled at the remark. He came to like her sarcastical sense of humor. To say honestly, Danny was hungry as well, but he was very good at hiding his discomfort. The only thing he dreamed about at the moment was a tavern with warm food and sweet wine. Wine...he really missed its taste. All he drank here was some vital product humans call beer. Maybe those weren't the best examples of that drink, but Danny didn't like it nevertheless.

"Look!" Sam suddenly said.

Danny looked where she was pointing and his eyes widened as well. He saw a line of smoke coming from behind the trees.

"How is this possible?" He mumbled. "There aren't any cities close, right?"

"No, there aren't," Sam responded. "Probably a campfire."

Danny grinned. "Let's say hello, then."

"But what if this is Inquisition?" She asked worriedly, but Phantom only snorted.

"What are they going to do? Give me a shower of holy water? They may be following us, but I have a new appearance and you should just hide your face."

Sam nodded and pulled the hood over her head.

Danny turned the colt towards the line between the trees instead of searching for the road towards the source of the smoke. After ducking after a few branches and receiving a small scratch, Phantom growled from exasperation. He started to hate the nature already. Why not, the hate was obviously mutual. Then he stopped abruptly, before a small wisp of air escaped his mouth and his eyes widened. He knew who he sensed just now. Sam noticed his discomfort.

"Danny, you alright?" She asked, shaking his shoulder slightly.

"How is that possible?" Danny murmured, before looking up at her, "Yes, I'm fine, Sam. Just...we are about to have real company."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look, you don't want to provoke that guy. Try to be polite and let me talk, alright?"

Then they got to the opening and saw a comfortable looking inn with red brick walls and a small garden in front of it. That was weird, since none of the roads seemed to lead directly here.

"Why should every tavern we meet be some kind of trap?" Danny deadpanned.

Before Sam could ask what he meant by that, Phantom jumped down from the horse. Sam narrowed her eyes at him. He was leaving her in shadows for god knows what time. She got down, but not so graciously as her companion, damn that dress, and went after him. Danny didn't seem to like it, but said nothing. Instead he just opened the door and glanced at Sam, reminding her about his instructions.

On the inside the tavern was even more suspicious. Why? Because in the location like that there shouldn't be so many customers. At least it was a nice change from the last out of city tavern. Warm, inviting atmosphere was ruling the ball. People around seemed to have fun, dancing in tact with music of a small band in the corner, but there was something unsettling about them. They felt...hollow, maybe? Sam shivered at the thought. That was a very creepy definition of the situation.

'Wait a second, there wasn't a single horse outside. How did they get here?'

She looked at Danny, who put a hand on his chin and hummed in thought. Well, if she felt that something was wrong, then he most certainly knew what exactly. He looked towards one corner in particular. Sam looked there as well. In the corner was sitting a group of people. One man in particular got her attention. He was huge, but not tall. She had never seen such a fat person before. He had gray hair and brown reddish eyes. He kept eating a chicken leg and choking down wine. Other people were holding food for him. The person didn't seem to notice the pair's arrival, he was too busy with eating.

Danny took a breath and approached him.

"Hold the plate, damn it!" The fat guy shouted at his servant. "How am I supposed to eat if you shake like a leaf?"

"Ah, Belzebub. You haven't changed a bit."

Every head in the inn snapped towards him at the same time and the music stopped. Alright, that was beyond creepy. Sam even shifted nervously.

'Wait a second, what did he just say?' She thought as her eyes widened in shock.

Danny, however, kept smiling, not paying a slightest attention to the numerous eyes turned to them.

"I beg your pardon?" Fat guy asked angrily.

Judging from his clumsy movements, he was supposed to get up from his seat, but he only shifted higher on his seat.

Danny smiled even brighter. "Don't tell me you don't recognize your favorite nephew."

The obvious owner of this place scrutinized his eyes and sized him up and down. Yes, there was something familiar about that kid, but how could...Suddenly, a huge grin appeared on the man's face and his eyes gleamed in delight.

"Danny-boy! Haha, what are you doing here?" He exclaimed joyfully.

The atmosphere stopped being so tense as everything returned to normal, or as normal as it could be. Sam just stared, and stared more, not being able to process what was happening. She had to admit, though, everything during the last few weeks seemed surreal. Danny meanwhile kept smiling, but it was somewhat forced. Thankfully Belzebub didn't seem to notice that. Phantom took a seat and Sam stayed close to him. She wanted to remain close to her friend in such a questionable company.

"Well, uncle..." Danny said longingly, tapping on the table with his fingers.

"Wait, not right now," Belzebub interrupted, "Hey, servant, bring more food!" He shouted, before turning to Danny. "You seem as scrawny as ever, my boy. You need some mass."

"You say this every time we meet," Phantom rolled his eyes. "You know that i can lift a few tons, Belzie."

"Doesn't change the fact that you look scrawny," his uncle argued. "You may have killed your father, Daniel, but not many were there to witness it. You must be more presentable if you want your opponents to fear you. So, go on, how did you end up here of all places?" He asked as the food was finally brought.

It looked very delicious. Danny put a steak on his plate and started to eat, as the shaking servant poured wine into his goblet. He obviously knew who was sitting near his master. Sam didn't eat, there wasn't anything she wanted to eat. There was only meat. And honestly, she wasn't sure if she could. Danny may be nice, but there was a real demon sitting in front of her.

"I can ask you the same question," Phantom asked back.

"Ah, avoiding questioning, you haven't changed, too," Belzebub grumbled. "You see, I love Medieval age. So much two-faced sinners, who think that a chit-chat with some priest will make everyone forgive what they did and what they will do. This is more amusing to watch than all the political games back home."

"But why this year? If anything, you could pick the Dark ages."

"Well, for the reasons only Clockwork knows, this year and this region has the thinnest barrier between two worlds. Even in present time the barrier is stronger. The portals often lead here. How do you think I travel back and forward so easily?"

"So that's why I landed here of all places," Danny muttered.

"I believe there is a story behind that."

"Yes, there is. I have to admit, Skulker is getting better, first times he wasn't even able to scratch me. He set up a trap in order to get my pelt. I know that someone else was helping him, since some assassins attacked me beforehand. I kicked those idiots' asses in no time, but I didn't have time to remove that stupid masks of theirs, Skulker attacked from behind and almost got me. I fought him, but then the natural portal opened and boom! I'm here. That's basically a short version of what happened."

Belzie wasn't the only one to be interested. Sam looked at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"Heh, yeah, the natural portals are rare bitches," Belzebub made a gulp of his drink. "How long are you here?"

"A few weeks."

"And you are still here?"

Danny shrugged. "I deserve a vacation, don't you think so? Travel in time is just a perfect opportunity."

Belzebub snorted. "Couldn't agree more. And who is the girl?"

Sam flinched as the attention was turned to her. She calmed down a bit when Danny briefly winked at her.

"I...I am..."

"Got sick of that redhead, huh, Danny?" The ghost interrupted her.

Danny chuckled. "Jasmine was boring. And rather unskilled, if you get what I mean."

Belzebub roared with laughter, throwing his head back. His stomach hit the table and it started to shake.

"Oh, that's why you are my favorite," he wiped a tear from his eye. "You have a sense of humor. Wonder where you got it from, Pariah didn't have any."

"Well, I don't know, but this one seems pretty good, doesn't she?" Danny gestured to Sam, before sensing a wave of anger from her. Belzebub sensed it, too.

"Hm, beauty is a rather subjective matter, but she obviously needs to be taught place."

Sam was about to yell at the fat asshole in front of her, but noticed Phantom's look, which begged for her to play along and keep her temper down. She followed his request and simply looked away.

"Yes, maybe she does. On the other hand, I don't want to bother with it. I only need a guide and someone to entertain me while I'm here. I'll dump her when I'm tired of my vacation," Danny crossed his hands, leaning against the table.

"My slaves are with me for millennias, Danny-boy. Don't just throw them away, especially when they are useful ones."

"That's yet to be decided if she belongs to this category," Phantom deadpanned.

For some strange reason, Sam felt a pang in her chest, and with each word this pain intensified. Danny was pretending, he didn't really feel this way, did he? Why else would he say that with her present? But...he sounded so honest, so much that it was painful.

"Eh," Belzebub sighed loudly, lying more comfortably on his seat. "All this talks make me exhausted."

"Look, uncle, it was nice to meet you and all, but I need to get going. By the way, can you lend some food on the road?"

"Hm, on one condition, kiddo. It's boring here, plus I'm curious about how our new Lord is doing with our lovely state. Stay overnight, there is a nice room upstairs."

Danny groaned, "Belzie, I planned on getting to the nearest city by night."

"One night. Either that or go on empty stomach."

"You already fed me," Phantom smirked.

"Then why did you ask for food?" Belzie grinned, looking at his disgruntled nephew. He shook his head in amusement. "Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, you ARE powerful and cunning, but don't try to fool someone who is more than two thousand years old. Pariah was an arrogant idiot, don't repeat your father's mistakes. Or your offspring will kill you one day, just like Darks' family always did. I like you, kid, it will be a shame if you will be ended too soon."

Danny sighed. "Thanks uncle. I don't seem to have any choice, do I?"

"Indeed. Let me show you the way."

It was very weird when Belzie's enormous figure floated off the ground and through the ceiling like a balloon. Danny looked at his companion.

"Come on now, let's not keep him waiting."

Sam didn't say anything and followed him upstairs. Belzie showed them the way towards the room and flew through the wall. Phantom preferred to open the door. It felt strange when you open some rusty tavern door and enter the room from five star modern hotel. It was very spacey, generally white and brown. White carpets on black wooden floor, a few tables and chandelier on the ceiling, and a fully equipped modern bathroom. Phantom blinked in surprise as Sam watched with marvel.

"Well, I'll leave you alone for now," Belzie said, before giving a fake yawn. "Have fun kids, and Daniel, don't forget to take out before it's too late."

He laughed again at the teens' red and green faces and flew out of the room. Danny sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looked back at Sam, who sat on the bed.

"Our plans never go as needed, huh?" Phantom asked with a smile.

"Yes, they aren't," she mumbled quietly.

Danny sensed a wave of sadness in her, before a literal lighting bulb appeared above his head. Phantom gave her a soft look and sat nearby.

"Sammy, you know I didn't mean what I said down there, right?"

"I know," she sighed, rubbing her hands. "It sounded too truthful for my liking."

Danny smiled gently, cupping Sam's chin and looking into her beautiful lilac eyes. "I told you I lied all my life, Sam. One can't help but become skillful in that after years of practice. I couldn't just tell uncle that you are my friend. Human and ghost together?" He let out a sad breath. "It is something not many will be satisfied with. But even if I can't tell, it doesn't stop me from liking you."

Sam's eyes widened. "What?" She whispered.

Phantom rubbed her cheek with a smile. "You are funny, kind and interesting in general. So yes, I do like you. I can't wish for a better companion."

As their faces were so close together, so they could feel each other's breath, Sam suddenly put a hand on his mouth and moved him back slightly, earning a sad expression from the ghost teen. She was touched by his words, but first she wanted one thing - to know him.

"Thank you, Danny," she mumbled. "But...can you tell me something?"

"What exactly?" Phantom asked.

"Well, I saw how your family is like, I don't mean to offend..."

"That's alright," Danny shrugged.

"And you said there were bad things you did in the past, what exactly did you do?"

Danny's expression was unreadable. He tapped on his lap with his fingers and sighed.

"Where shall I start...I started to serve in the army at the age of fourteen. Quick advancement in ranks was in order, being the prince and all. Back then, despite not fully agreeing with father, I believed that he was bringing order into our chaotic world. I admired him and was honored to be his son. And I served faithfully, because I was eager to take part in cleaning my homeland from all the local warlords, who were free to do whatever they wanted. Jazz constantly said that it was wrong, but I preferred not to talk with her about politics. We argued a few times, thank the Ancients none of them turned physical."

"The reconquest went smoothly. I commanded the forces on one of the fronts. Aragon, Far Frozen, Acropolis, they all became parts of the kingdom. The country was once again united, but it was a long way to peace. As I told before, the rebellion appeared. I indeed saw them as terrorists who are trying to undermine this said order. And I treated them as such. Most of the times quite cruelly. Partly because I kept the appearance, partly because...I wanted to. I guess you can't run away from what you are."

"And what exactly did you do?" Sam asked slowly, having a feeling that she the answer.

Danny looked up at her with a curious expression on his face. "Why do want to know it so much? Does it give you something?" He asked in annoyance.

Sam narrowed her eyes. "I just asked."

Phantom looked away again. "Sorry. I just don't like to talk about it," he mumbled. "There were different things. Tortures of the captives were often used. Some were made by me personally. I don't want to share the details, I'd like to forget that hellic machines. At least I destroyed them after coming to power. They were used mostly during the war. Interrogations and all that. Not many were strong enough to resist. Those who were...they were killed because they were useless to us."

"After the rebels appeared, we started to use another methods. This war was civil, so father ordered to burn down everything on our way, and slaughter everyone who dared to resist. They are HIS subjects now. That was when I started to question Pariah. I fought for my kingdom and my king, but I never agreed on pointless massacres. Of course, to any other person it would seem like I was getting some perverted pleasure in their suffering. Because yes, I slaughtered everyone!" He exclaimed and shot up on his legs. "Kids, women, all! Not simply giving orders but doing that myself as well."

"For the note, I was FIFTEEN, for heaven's sake! Can you imagine how it felt?! One thing is being tortured in such an age, and another one is doing that yourself. All that ectoplasm, scorched bodies, I...it scares me. And what I fear even more is that there always is some little part of me, which enjoys it and wants more."

Danny stopped pacing around and turned to his stunned companion. "Is that what you wanted to hear, Sam?" He whispered. "That I'm truly a son of the Devil? That I ascended to the throne by killing and betraying? That all this time a true demon was accompanying you? If not that, then what?"

Sam felt a lump in her throat, the one so big that she couldn't say anything at first. The look in his eyes was so pained and scared. She never thought that that expression ever was on his face.

Phantom misinterpreted her silence, and avoided her gaze, "I'll go get some fresh air."

"Danny, wait!" Sam snapped back to reality and called for him.

Danny's face showed real surprise, but he stopped nevertheless.

"I'm sorry," Sam said, which caused Danny's eyes to widen.

"W-what for?"

"I shouldn't have brought this up. I'm sorry for that."

"And what I said..."

"Danny," she interrupted softly, getting up and coming closer to him. "You yourself said that you USED to be like that. In front of me I see only someone who saved me from being reduced to ash on that square. You can't change what happened, and everything I saw you doing is helping people, not killing them, despite your stupid jokes."

"Hey!" Phantom chuckled. "Thank you, Sammy."

"I don't like being called like that."

"And you didn't comment earlier?" He smirked cockily.

"Aaand he is back to his usual self," Sam deadpanned, rolling her eyes, before they both laughed.

-Later-

It was dark already, which meant that the raven haired girl went to sleep. As usual, Danny was simply sitting near her on a bed, reading a book and watching over her. When Belzebub thought that she was his slave, he actually gave a wonderful opportunity. Danny didn't need to explain why he was in the same room with her and will have a chance to guard her in case his uncle tries anything funny.

From time to time he glanced to his right, and couldn't help but smile each time. Sam looked beautiful in her sleep.

When the book was finished, Danny lied down on a pillow. He wondered what he is going to do until sunrise. He remembered that Belzebub liked playing cards between food rounds, plus didn't need sleep. Danny didn't want to leave Sam alone, but he could watch over his uncle and every servant passing nearby. And if gets a chance to earn some money for the future, it will be rather useful. Plus Belzebub wanted to talk with him, and simply let him play with his 'slave' first.

Danny gave Sam a final glance, before his mind or maybe something else pushed him towards one sudden step. Quietly and slowly he leaned forward and planted one light kiss on the girl's forehead.

"Goodnight, Sammy," he whispered, before walking out of the room.


	14. Chapter XIII: Now it's trio

Once Danny was downstairs, he let out a deep sigh, before smiling brightly. His mood was wonderful. He was so glad Sam didn't push him away after learning what kind of monster he was. She accepted him and it made the ghost teen incredibly happy. It made him literally glow white like a lightbulb, and every resident of that accursed tavern noticed that and were making different theories of what happened to that poor girl. Danny didn't pay any attention to them and just walked to his uncle. He was eating. As usual.

"I'm still wondering how you can eat non stop," Phantom deadpanned, sitting on a chair.

"Heh, if you have a will for something, you can do everything," Belzie barked a laugh. "Your night seems rather eventful, is the girl worth the effort?"

Danny smirked toothily, taking the nearest goblet and making gulp. "Rather resistant she is, that much is undoubted."

"What did you expect? How long do you have her in your possession? A few weeks? This is a too short amount of time."

Phantom kept a calm expression, but on the inside he wasn't pleased. Sam was not a thing to be owned. Despite this thought, he chuckled.

"Agreed. But it was definetly worth it," he grinned.

"So I have heard."

Danny's barely beating heart stopped at that.

"What do you mean?" He asked carefully.

"You kidding? I have never heard such sounds from flipping on a bed."

So, Belzie mistook Danny's angry stomps for that. Well, that was a relief.

"Sorry for being too loud, then," he shrugged, trying to look like he didn't actually care.

"I'm surprised she wasn't crying, mouth was busy?"

Phantom let out a grunt, which contained his displeasure of this conversation.

"Ancients, you sound like Asmodeus. His brains are based below his belt, you know that."

"Ah, Daniel, how can you talk about your uncle like that," Belzebub said overdramatically, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Doesn't change the fact that it's truth."

The fat man hummed, before shrugging. "You are right. So, tell me, where are you heading now? Do you have any plans for your 'vacation'?"

Danny made a sip of crimson drink. "Well, nothing in particular. I simply walk from city to city, and scare everyone by making them believe that the 'Devil' came to their world," he laughed, before shaking his head. "It was hilarious. If only you saw their faces."

"Eh, too sad I wasn't there. Oh well, that's why you are still here right? To tell me everything in details, we have all night!"

Until three a.m. two ghosts were lively conversing with each other, while pouring inside gallons of liquid, or eating pounds in Belzebub's case. Danny twisted some parts of course, but yet again, he was a very skillful liar, and his uncle didn't have any reasons to distrust him. He let out the parts concerning his friendly interactions with Sam or humans in general. Also, he also kept hidden the Gem of Life. Belzebub never cared for power, but their family was searching for the Reality Gauntlet and its gems for generations and so far without success. Who knows what the old ghost would do.

Belzie was commenting on almost every word Danny said. That was his usual trait, so Phantom wasn't offended at all. Then the conversation got to the yesterday morning.

"Basically, I felt something strange in that forest," he commented.

"And what was that?"

"You know I can feel the presence of the other ghosts. So, it was just that, but it was so weak I didn't pay attention to it at first," Danny put a hand on his chin. "But always as I come closer or further, the feeling intensifies. But even if it was weak, the feeling remained the same ever since I entered that stupid forest."

"Oh, I heard some rumors from people who came here. Hey you there, come here!" Belzie shouted to the servant.

"Y-yes, sir," a small woman approached the two.

"Tell my nephew about that 'spirit of the forest'."

"There were old legends saying that this forest is inhabited by many ghosts and Spirit of the forest was the strongest. It was told that if he deems you worthy then he will grant you presents. It's an old pagan story, but we still remember it. Recently miracles started to happen with people there."

"For how long exactly?" Danny asked.

"About ten years, sir," she responded fearfully.

Phantom hummed, putting a hand on his chin. No, it couldn't be him, he ended him two years ago. Still, a ghost who lives in forest? He knew only one savage who was that sociophobic to spend millennias in such seclusion. Then he shrugged it off, he just didn't care about that.

"You may go," Danny dismissed her and she was glad to return to her duties.

He looked over people around. On the outside it may seem like they were having fun, but Phantom knew that all of that was farce just to entertain the older ghost.

For some time the two played caravan, a popular card game. It was rather interesting, playing with the one who can't cheat physically was rather funny. The word 'physically' actually meant that he was too fat to move swiftly. Of course, he could hide required cards in his triple chin, but in order to put them there and take out he would have to move. Just when Danny was about to win the game by putting deadly combination, he heard a horse whine outside.

The half ghost raised his eyebrow, while his uncle grinned evilly. Soon enough, a familiar dark skinned teen entered the building. Danny's eyes widened in shock. Cursing mentally, he looked back at his uncle.

"Oh, a visitor!" Belzie exclaimed joyfully, with malicious intent gleaming in his eyes only Danny noticed. "Come here boy!"

"Oh, uhm, I just need a room to wait till morning," Tucker mumbled uncomfortably.

'You picked the worst place to stay, Foley,' Danny growled mentally.

"Hello again, Tuck," he smirked. "We didn't have time to say goodbyes, did we?"

Tucker sized Danny up and down, not recognizing him at first, but that smirk..."You?!" He exclaimed in shock.

"My boy, I didn't know you've made a friend," Belzie said.

"Well, I can't say we are friends. But there is something I'd like to talk with him about," Danny got up, with a sweet smile. "Alone," he all but snapped.

Before Tucker responded, Phantom was already pulling him upstairs. He tried to escape the half ghost's deathly grip, but it was to no avail. As they reached the required room, Danny pushed Tucker inside and shut the door behind him. Foley yelped and fell on the floor with a loud thud. Without giving him a chance to get up, Phantom picked him up and pinned to the wall.

"What. Are. You. Doing here?" Danny growled.

"I-I d-don't understand what you are talking about," Tucker said nervously.

"Danny?"

They both turned to where the voice came from. The noise woke Sam up. She moved from under her soft blanket and got in sitting position, leaning against the bed back.

"What's going on?" She asked sleepily, wiping her eyes.

"Sorry for being too loud, Sam, we just have an unexpected visitor," Danny nodded towards his captive.

"Hey," Tucker waved weakly.

"Tucker?" She blinked, "Why are you here?"

"I asked the same thing. It's obvious he has been tracking us," Danny answered.

"What gave you this idea?"

"Because with normal pace there is no way you could keep up with us. You also have the reasons to follow."

"Uh, Danny, let him go, please," Sam sighed, getting up.

She was wearing a dark nightgown, and when she removed her blanket, Danny blushed brightly and glanced down on the floor. He let go of the dark skinned teen. But then he noticed that Tucker was eyeing her.

"Stop. Staring," Danny growled quietly, and Tucker obeyed.

"Tucker, why were you following us?" Sam asked as everyone sat on the chairs.

"Because we have something he needs."

"Uh, I wasn't...alright I was following," Foley admitted, noticing Phantom's ice cold glare. "I need that stupid gem. Without it I will never get a promotion in the guild. It was something like 'initiation'. And I failed."

"Forget it," Danny answered, crossing his hands.

"Danny, stop being so rude," Sam scolded him.

"So I figured. I knew you would never give me anything. You spent too much effort, I get it," Tucker said sarcastically.

"And your parents are fine with you traveling god knows where?" Sam asked.

"I told them that it was part of my job and they believed me. Technically I didn't lie, it really was part of my job."

"Oh, my boy finally learns what it's like to be a thief," Danny grinned, wiping away a fake tear. "How does it feel to keep the truth from your own parents, Tucker?"

"You aren't helping," Tucker glared, earning only a small shrug.

"Bitter truth is better than sweet lie, if it seems too harsh, welcome to the real world, wait before it punches you in balls, this is where the fun begins. Still, how long does the average man live in Medieval age lives? Thirty years? Better have fun while you still can."

"Danny," Sam growled. "Stop it."

"Sorry, Sam, that wine is actually stronger than I remember, and it is special, if you get what I mean. And. What I said isn't my opinion. Statistics are harsh things, believe me."

"What are you talking about?" Tucker asked confused.

"Nevermind. Anyways, it was nice to chat, but we have more important things to do and you better be off. As far as you can be."

"I'm not going anywhere. My life depends on this task."

"And what are you going to do about this, hm? This gem is mine, no matter how hard you try. So better get lost while you still can. This isn't the best place to stay."

"Why?"

"How to put it, that fat guy down there is a demon. Powerful enough to lock you here forever. That's how this place works."

"Let's...suggest I believe you. Why did you let Sam sleep here, then?"

"Well, Belzebub and I met before. We are on rather acceptable terms, so he accepted my 'ownership' of her. He won't claim her soul. You, however, may be another story. He always can use another mortal slave."

"Tucker, you better believe him. It may sound crazy, but it's truth," Sam added.

"Then why is he on so good terms with a DEMON? Doesn't it concern you in any way?"

"Hey, Danny-boy! How much longer am I supposed to wait for ya?" Belzebub's voice was heard.

"Coming!" Danny responded. "Now listen here," he turned to Tucker. "Stay quiet."

"Danny," Sam called. "Can you get him out of here?"

Danny's lips formed a thin line. "Fine. Thank her properly, Tuck, I'm doing that only because she asked."

With that being said, Danny went out of the room and walked downstairs. Belzie was still lying on his place, glaring at his cards. He obviously didn't like his combination.

"Ah, finally, what was that you talked about for so long?"

"That idiot pestered me for too long. Be it not in front of the crowd I would have blasted him for all I care. He even tried to steal something important from me, so my reaction obviously was hostile."

"Sneaky one, eh? I wonder what shall I do with him. Is he good in anything but stealing?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something. I'd like to have him, if you don't mind."

Belzie grinned. "But of course, my boy. But you know the rules, right?"

Danny groaned. "Where should I sign?"

A list of paper appeared on the table. Danny narrowed his eyes, reading the paper. "No catches?" He asked after reading the contract several times patiently.

"Nope. I'm in good mood now."

"Here isn't mentioned what you need in exchange."

"I have everything I want. Actually, I simply realized I don't need an extra mouth to feed. Plus he is wimpy."

Danny hummed, putting a hand on his chin. He knew that it was impossible to lie while giving the contract. Why so many were fooled? Because they never asked. Sighing, Phantom took a knife and made a small cut. When a drop of ectoplasm fused blood dropped on the list, it glowed with green light, before dissappearing.

"Deal it is, then," Belzie grinned. "Go claim your property, dear nephew."

Danny smirked and walked upstairs. He heard how the door to his room shut close. Phantom narrowed his eyes. He stomped inside the room. Tucker jumped in surprise and gave him a terrified look, retreating to the far corner of the room.

"G-get lost, demon!" He shouted, while Sam rolled her eyes, sitting on the bed.

"I take it you saw everything. What gave you a clue I'm a demon, though?"

"I-I saw what you did on the cathedral roof, it's nothing but magic! And that contract appearing and dissappearing in green light...A-and now everything adds up. He called you nephew!"

"Yeah, that settles everything...what are you going to do about that, hm? You are talking with a son of the Devil, after all."

Tucker looked ready to faint and started to hyperventilate.

"Danny, you scared him," Sam said, crossing her hands and getting up.

"Hey, he scared himself, I haven't done anything to frighten him yet," Danny defended, raising his hands, but Sam narrowed her eyes. "Okay, maybe I did."

"Why is he doing what you say?" Tucker asked, before his eyes widened. "Wait, if he is that demon, than you are..."

"Yes, I'm an evil satanistic witch. Beware," Sam deadpanned, but Tucker only whimpered in his corner.

Danny sighed. "Tucker. I may rule the world of 'demons'," he made air quotes in a deadpan voice. "But I'm not evil. Want proofs? I just risked to be fooled by signing that contract, only to save your butt. Your father probably told you how ruthless my family is. Tell me, why wouldn't I just kill everyone on my way? All I need is to snap my fingers and your inner organs will turn into puddle. But I didn't. I don't like killing, I killed enough."

"And about that contract..."

"When we get to the next city you are free to go wherever you want. I'm not a slaver."

"Where is the catch?" Tucker asked suspiciously.

"You ain't gonna survive on your own in this forest. Plus, I'd like to keep an eye on your hands," Danny shrugged.

"That's insane," Tucker mumbled.

"Welcome to my life," Danny and Sam said at the same time.


	15. Announcement

I'm just letting you all to know that I've published a rewrite of this story. Go check it out if you want to.


End file.
